The Forgotten Jinchuuriki
by XxPurpleBloodzXx
Summary: A ninja's life is always dangerous and unpredictable, but for a Jinchuuriki your life is not your own. You are a sacrifice from birth, but for this one girl she was made to hate. Born to hate from the minute she awoke. But there are always some people who are able to change others. Follow her as she learns to love and to finally come out of the shadows. GaaraxOCxSasuke ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Just my OC's.

* * *

...

The night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village hidden in the leafs was a night that all shinobi of the village wanted to forget.

The pools of blood, the piercing screams of ninjas as they fell to the hands of the demon, the strong heart-breaking sobs of the children whose parents passed away moments ago. The state of chaos and panic the village was in. The running back and forth, grabbing the young and the old, trying to save their life from the hands of death. Some failing and others prevailing. Ninjas everywhere, hidden in the trees of the thick forest or running in and out of the village. Drawing out kunais and trying their hardest to keep their life intact. It was one the most scariest and traumatizing things anybody could witness, young or old, innocent or not. It still leaves some screaming in their beds when their nightmares take them back to that night where the Nine Tails took everything away from them. Their peace, happiness, and their sense of security. It took things that could never be returned, especially something very dear to them, well not something, more of someone.

The Yondaime Hokage, better known as the Konoha's Yellow Flash.

The impeccable, marvelous, extraordinary, conspicuous 4th Hokage died that night at the hand of that ghastly demon. Sacrificing himself and his wife for the sake and well-being of the village. Some never really knew why he had to 'go' or what he really did that night. All they knew was he got rid of the demon and saved them all, but what they didn't know was that their hero left an heir. An heir that the never world never knew. An heir that was also right under their nose, an heir that you would never expect.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The son of they highly esteemed 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato and fierce kuniochi Uzumaki Kushina. Even though the 4th's reign wasn't extremely long, he still managed to leave a huge impact on Konoha. Sadly he wasn't around long enough to raise his son and help him grow up to the man he could have been. But we all know the incomplete story of the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, Uzumaki Naruto, the strong-willed and forever determined boy, even if he is a Jinchuuriki of one of the most strongest beast known to man. We all know he will do something great, that he will become something greater and he will be acknowledged by all. No matter what is thrown his way, he always seems to get back up. Because we all know that..

_He_ is strong.

But we will soon know that_..._

_She_ is not.

Yes, she. A girl, well babe at this time. She is not strong, and will never be. Why? Because no one knows she exist. She has no one to become strong for. 'Why can't she become strong for herself?' you may ask, well here is a reason, if she did that her gaining any strength could only be done in vain. What could she use it for? The power she could come to acquire, it would render useless. No one would want to seek help from the likes of her. She is known as what you may call scum. A lowlife. At least that was what she was raised to think and believe. She must think that she is worthless, she must think that she is useless. She must think her exist in this world is meaningless and that she will suffer the same fate of any other human being who walks this Earth without leaving a mark, she will whisk away like the wind. One day here, another day gone.

She is always told 'a civilian wasn't made to fight, they were made to hide in the shadows, in the background.' They are of no name, no face, not of any importance. She was taught to think that and now she believes that.

But she never knew what secret her life held, what mission she would soon have to face. She never knew that along with Naruto she would play a key part in the 4th Great Shinobi War.

She never knew what was inside of her.

She never knew that she was a _Jinchuuriki._

She holds something others don't, she is apart of plan that no one wants to be apart of.

Naruto is the key to peace.

She is the key to destruction.

She will break and destroy the Shinobi World along with Obito and Madara.

Crushing it right under their feet.

She will be the cause of the deaths of millions.

She _must_ be.

She _has_ to be.

She _will_ be the weapon that _kills us all_.

For that was to be her fate, her destiny ever since

The night the Nine Tails attacked.

This is her story...

* * *

In the outskirts of Konoha a man was reading to his six month year old daughter. He was reading a simple tale, but also a tale read and loved by all. A tale that told of peace and fortune in the hate-filled shinobi world they lived in today. A tale that always put her to sleep the fastest. He smiled as he saw the drool materialize out of her slightly open cherry pink lips. She always had a habit of drooling while she slept, but it was a sign to him that she was fast asleep. He embed her in a snow-white cotton quilt as she slept to keep her warm and away from the October chill that would sometimes permeate the house when that stubborn window wouldn't shut properly. He let her wooden cradle rock back and forth a bit to keep her in her peaceful slumber, it always seemed to keep her sleeping for a while and tonight was no different. He walked away from the cradle and went to go shut off the rest of lights in the little house they lived in.

The house was pretty small and was built only for one, but he managed to fit two in. The house only consisted of one floor, there was also only one sleeping room and one bathroom. Of course the sleeping room was shared by the man and his young daughter. There was one long hall and at the end of the hall was where the room laid. The room held the cradle which the young babe was sleeping in now. It also held the bed which the young man would rest in. There was a white dresser with an attached mirror to it and there were two night stands positioned neatly at each side of the bed. One night stand held a picture of a beautiful woman. Her hair was cut short, her hair reached mid way of her neck. There were two long pieces of her hair framing her delicate face, the picture wasn't in color so you couldn't tell the color of her hair, but you knew it was dark. Her expression was calm and peaceful and her eyes definitely showed it. The color of her orbs were hard to depict, they seemed to be light and dark at the same time, but the emotion was obvious, happy. Her skin seemed smooth and tanned and her smile was radiant.

The woman in the picture was truly beautiful.

The kitchen area was medium-size, not too big and not overly small. It held a simply stove, a small white fridge, and lastly a mini wooden table where the meals were served. The 'living' area was not too far from the kitchen only a few feet away. There was only a few chairs, cushions and that stubborn window that never truly shut. In addition, there was a wooden table if company ever came by. But that never happened.

For the house was hidden. You would have to go through many complex labyrinths to reach the home. Turn after turn, twist after twist, bush after bush. The trail to the house seemed never-ending and unreachable, so even if someone tried to find the home they could never reach it. But that didn't faze the man, he liked being alone with only his daughter. He didn't need or want the disturbance the outside world brought.

The house was itself was decorated with Japanese style. The decor was influenced by traditional Japanese style/culture and everything about it just screamed tradition. The white walls, the bamboo plants, the shoji doors and the many works of Japanese art. There was nothing really amazing about the house though. Even though the house was small and there was nothing really special about it, it was loved by both occupants and they honestly couldn't ask for more.

The man turned off the remaining two lights that were still left on in the petite house, once doing so he made his way back to the room where his daughter slept. But he was stopped by the blood-curdling shrieks that slithered through the stubborn window, which rang through the entire house. The sound made him visibly tense._ 'What is going out there?'_ he thought to himself as he tried to gain his former composure. He could tell the screams were distant and nowhere near his home, even though they still rang clear, it meant him and his daughter were safe. But it frightened him to know that something was going on in Konohagaukure. There was no doubt in his mind that something bad was happening, he had never ever heard such a sound before in his home. It scared him to the bone and deep down he wanted help, I mean who wants to leave someone suffering? But in the end he decided to ignore it, there was nothing he could do. He wasn't as strong and as he use to be, he was weak now and only prove to be a nuisance if he went off and helped. And plus Konoha nins are amazing nins, they can handle anything They all have the will of fire burning passionately within in them. They can do anything.

They will be just fine.

He continued to walk to his room with a diminishing re-assured mindset, and a slower pace now than before, listening to the screams of the ninja who were seconds away from dying. But as he was walking he heard it.

The roar heard all around the ninja world.

The roar pf the beast that haunted this man day and night

The roar of Nine-Tails.

"...N-nine-Tails?" he mumbled to himself, his voice shaking.

The Nine-Tails?! How could it be?! The monster was sealed off years ago in a young kuniochi! There is no way it could be out! Not now, not after every thing they went through to protect _her_! Who released the demon? Please Kami tell me I'm dreaming, there is no way this could be happening. But the screams and sounds are all too real. Oh Ten-..

He heard his daughter ear-deafening cry which caused him to snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh no!" he mumbled again, soon his was in a full out sprint down the hallway into his shared room with his daughter. Sweat beaded his forehead as ran, anxiety filled his body, starting from the pit of stomach and soon spreading all over his body. With the anxiety fueling him, he increased his speed with each step he took. As he ran it seemed the hall became longer, increasing the distance making the room farther away, almost unreachable. He heard his daughter cry again, louder than before, bringing more anxiety and pain to the man than before. The distance seemed to be increasing underneath his feet, farther away the door would go, leaving his plan fruitless. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him, but it felt as if he would never get there in time to save his daughter. He brought his arm forward, a last attempt to catch the door before it became too far to think about.

He grab the handle just as the door seemed to go into a deep dark hole of the never to bee seen again. His fingers firmly grasping the handle he slid the door opened in one fierce movement.

"Akia-chan!" the man called out to his young daughter.

The young babe sat up in her cradle, the amount of tears spilling from her eyes resembled a sparkling waterfall. When she met eyes with her father she stopped crying, but she kept whimpering, her bottom cherry pink lip in a pout. Her big doe eyes sent a silent message that read

'Dada! Save me!'

His heart stopped the moment he saw her. His young, very young daughter sat in cradle while being slowly, painfully engulfed in orange-reddish demonic chakra. The amount of chakra that seemed to be emanating from his daughter was unbelievable. It also sent a major a killer intent throughout the room. That seemed to frighten his daughter more than anything else for the killer intent didn't belong to her. The chakra signature was strong, stronger than any mere shinobi could ever posses. It was a chakra signature that belonged only to the Kyuubi or the Nine-Tails. He looked at his daughter with sad eyes. _'This was never suppose to happen! What am I suppose to do?!' _He ran over to his daughter. Seeing her father come to her, she held her chubby arms out, wanting her father to hold her, embrace her in his warmth.

_She needed him now, more than ever._

Tears formed in the young man's eyes when he saw that. He wanted to pick her up oh so bad, but he didn't know if that was safe.

"Akia-chan, I'm sorry!" the man pleaded with her. "Da-da-dada!" she cried. Her arms still outstretched for him, she didn't care if she was being selfish she wanted him to hold her. He looked at her with pained eyes. He didn't care if he got hurt on not, she needed him now to be there and he was going to be there._ 'Maybe if I get her farther away from the Kyuubi's chakra, she'll stop supplying it! Yes. We need to get far away from it' _He finally he picked up his daughter and engulfed her in a needed hug.

"I still love you Akia-chan, okay?" he whispered in her ear to trying to calm her. The babe's response was positive to this. She latched on to her father and rested her head in the crook of neck, snuggling and cuddling up to him while doing so. She spoke incoherent words as she seemed to drift off into a peaceful slumber full of drool.

He decided to take few things him, if anything happened. He picked up the white blanket, the picture of the beautiful woman and a golden locket with a gold chain. He held on tightly to these things as dashed out of the house, his daughter still holding on to him.

He dashed through the trees, hopping on and off each branch that he passed. The thickness of the forest concealing them so no one would see them fleeing deeper into the forest and away from the horrific scene that was going on in Konoha.

_'Watashi no tenshi. Akia watashi no ai. Forgive me.'_

The young man ran faster and faster, not caring where the path he was taking led him, just as long it got him away from Konoha, from the Nine Tails. He decided to stop once he saw a clearing in the path he was taking. He jumped from one of the many branches he was on and landed with a soft thud. He looked at Akia, thinking he had woken her up and scared her, but Akia had woken up long before they reached the clearing, but she didn't make a sound, she didn't seemed any less scared than before. The demonic chakra still radiated from her though, draining her of energy.

"Akia...don't worry I'll save you" he whispered to her as he went to lean against a barren tree trunk.

He moved her from the place she was in before and sat her safely in his lap. He took the snow white blanket and carefully wrapped the blanket around her body, the chakra seemed to move at that moment allowing him to wrap her up in the warmth that the blanket brought. The moment he was done the chakra surrounded her and the blanket, giving her an orange-reddish, hellish glow.

"Oh Akia.." he whispered. He brought his lips to her forehead and gave her a sweet kiss. He then took the golden locket and locked it around his daughter's neck. Again the chakra seemed to make pass for this and let him lock the necklace around her neck. The young babe named Akia grabbed the necklace and looked down at it with a smile. She then looked up at her father with a big grin, drool emanating from her mouth again. It was her way of saying thank you, minus the drool. The young man seemed to catch on to the way she spoke and smiled back at her.

"Your welcome." He said giving her another warm embrace.

"Aww isn't that cute?"

The young man turned his head to the sound of the voice, there drawing out of the darkness was a figure dressed in a black cloak, his face was hidden in a white mask with black lines accenting it, a flame pattern, he was also wearing a hood hiding his hair and his identity. The man frowned at what he heard and saw. A man taunting him. _'Who was this man? Why is he here...is he escaping?' _At least he knew it was a man, the way his voice sounded, deep and rough, hinted it was a man. He shivered involuntarily, it wasn't because of the wind, no it was because of the way this man spoke. With hatred and venom oozing from ever word he said.

"A 'hello' would be appreciated" said the masked man

The young man ignored this and just kept openly staring at him. He was trying to analyze him, figure him out. Friend or foe? Why is he here? If he is escaping, why? Did he have anything to do with the attack? Does he want to hurt Akia or me? Who is he? He was so busy trying to figure him out, he didn't hear the man's question.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"I say! Why are you here?!" shouted the masked man. The young man was a bit taken back how the tone of the man's voice changed so quickly, it was once taunting and now it was vicious.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Just go. I do not concern you" the young man spoke. The why he spoke commanded respect and authority.

"I would expect that from you.. Uchiha Hiroki." the masked man snarled. Hiroki couldn't see it, but the masked man sported a devilish smile underneath that mask.

"Hmph. You done?" Hiroki countered. Outside he remained calm, cool, and collective not wanting to give away anything to the man, even his discomfort. But on the inside Hiroki was sweating buckets, how did this man know him?! He detached himself from the Uchiha clan years ago the moment he saw how corrupted it was. He went to live in a rural village for Pete's sake! There was no way in hell this man could know him! He even changed his name from Hiroki to Akira just to throw people off. So how, how did he know him?

"No. I don't have time for this. I don't feel like chatting here with you either. I'm just going to get it over with. Give me your daughter! Now!" the masked man shouted, he didn't want to be here. He just came to get what he needed and this man had what he needed. So unless he wanted to die here tonight, he better hand her over now.

_'Ugh, damn it! No, I promised I would keep Akia safe. You hear me Tenshi?! I'll keep her safe...but first...I need to know..who is this man?!'_

Hiroki put Akia down on the soft ground, he placed the picture of the woman near her and smiled down at her. "It's going to be fine" he told her. Akia looked at him with scared eyes, her lips started trembling as if she was going to cry but she didn't. She held it in for him, for he was asking her to be strong...but she couldn't...not forever.

The masked man rolled his eyes at the scene, he had somewhere to be and this man was wasting his time. That girl was a key in his plan, and if he didn't get her well then someone was going to have to pay...with blood.

Hiroki turned back to man, his facial expression was serious, no funny business allowed. He clenched his fist and walked up to the man, closing the distance. His face showed no sign of fear as he walked. His strides just full of pride and determination, no fear. He was Uchiha Hiroki-sama, there was never any fear allowed with a name like that.

"Tell me this, who are you?" he said, his voice was clear and concise, there would be no reason to repeat himself.

"I'm Uchiha Madara"

"Madara? Hmph. Your too young to be him. But I won't question it." Hiroki said with a smirk.

"Good. I wouldn't have time to explain myself to the likes of you anyways" 'Madara' said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, I wouldn't give a_ fuck_ anyways. " Hiroki snapped

"Pretty sure you'll give a fuck when I take your daughter" 'Madara' snarled

"Yeah about that..your not taking my daughter you piece of shit" Hiroki growled.

"Ha. I guess I'll take her by force. Don't blink this will go by quick" 'Madara' taunted.

Madara sprang into action. He threw a Fuma Shurkien at Hiroki as he jumped up and landed on a branch. He watched with a creepy smile as Hiroki easily dodged his attack. He began to throw abundant amount of kunai and fuma shurkiens with great speed at Hiroki. It was literally an explosion of weapons, all directed at Hiroki. Hiroki held his composure, knowing he couldn't simply dodged the attack he created shadow clone.

"Bunshinjutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hiroki _Shunshin _and stood where his clone was standing, the clone _Shunshin_ as well and took the place of the real Hiroki without 'Madara' noticing.

"Oh Hiroki-chan" he sing-song-ed, teasing him to no end.

"Kakuremino no Jutsu!: Cloak of Invisibility Technique." without doing any hand seals the real Hiroki became invisible.

Hiroki did an advanced version of Kawarimi no Jutsu and was able to find and pin-point 'Madara's' chakra. He had switched places with a squirrel that had crawled behind 'Madara'.

"..Yes?" Hiroki said, while 'Madara' was busy entertaining himself, Hiroki found him. Hiroki with now weapons stood behind him, ready to engage in a fierce battle of taijutsu, but 'Madara' had different plans.

"Such basic level of ninjutsu...wouldn't expect that from the highly praised Hiroki-sama" Madara taunted, turning to face the man.

"Hm. I'm weak now. I haven't practiced ninjutsu in years. I'm not stupid. I know how this fight will end." Hiroki stated with a sad smile adorning his features.

"Then give up. Make it easier on the both of us" 'Madara' said.

"...No. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Hiroki inhaled and when he exhaled an a extreme amount of fire went straight for the masked nin. The temperature rose as the fireball sought out its prey.

"Enough! It's only been a fucking minute and I'm already..ugh never mind Lets end this" Madara said with a wicked smile under his masked, as he easily dodged the fireball with a simply side flip in the air. Everything seemed to go slow-mo as Madara formed the hand seal for the Space-Time Ninjutsu, under his mask a smirk etched his face. _'I can't believe they called him a legend, and I'm bout to get rid of him in under two minutes' _

Soon a spiral of black wind encircled near Madara's hand and big guts of wind started sucking Hiroki in the growing black portal. Hiroki tried his best to keep his body planted, unmovable, but the wind was too strong. He soon felt his feet moving involuntarily, closer to the forming portal. He tried to halt them but they seemed to have possessed a mind of their own.

"Looks like our little Uchiha God was never fit to be a God! A ninja at that!" Madara cackled, as he felt Hiroki drawing closer to the portal that open the space time continuum. With this he would be able to get rid of the nuisance that is Hiroki, sadly not forever, but would give him enough time to get the girl. When he returned he would give them most painful death ever given in history of humanity. He couldn't wait to hear his screams. Only a few more inches, he was so close.

"Ugh... grrr..I wasn't expecting this. I-I failed as a father, I'm sorry Akia. I'm sorry tenshi. I'm so sorry. But please Akia know this, I love you and your mother loves you! We will never leave you...even when you think we are gone...we are not. We are always there! We will light the way and in the end we will be a family again. But Akia all I need you to do is be strong! Please...be strong...I love you...we will meet a-again...be strong. See you later..Akia." And with that Hiroki was sucked into the dimension of 'Madara's' choosing never to be seen again.

"That was easy." Madara said. He jumped off the branch and sauntered over to the baby girl with big doe eyes. The hellish glow had finally stopped emanating from her body and for a split second she looked peaceful...but just for a second. As Madara approached her lips started to quiver as if she would burst out crying any minute. But she didn't..she was being strong, just like her father asked her.

Madara looked down at the girl, summing her up. She wasn't much. She didn't look like the ruthless killer she was claimed to be, but nonetheless she was just a baby, her true potential would show as she grew. She better be worth he time. "Hmph. This is it? You better be worth you little brat" Madara snapped as he placed a hand on the baby girl, getting ready to pick her up. At the sudden touch the baby let out a horrendous cry. Madara backed away from the girl in annoyance and irritation as she continued to cry.

"Ugh! Shut up! Or I'll make you shut up!" Madara yelled at the young babe, he drew out a kunai letting it shine in the moon's glow. When the babe saw the weapon she immediately stopped crying, instead she stuck to whimpering. Under he mask he face was adorned with a sad smile. He was never going to harm the babe, he wasn't that sick. Or maybe he was. He just took out the girl's father and most likely ruined her life from here on out, but now wasn't the time to be questioning his sanity or humanity, he had a mission to complete. He put back the kunai and tried to, again, pick up the babe.

The babe didn't seem to react like she did last time, instead she let her bottom lip quiver as the masked man named 'Madara' carried her off into the darkness of which he came from, leaving the picture of the woman behind. As they ran off the both sadly forgot to acknowledge a very low glow coming from a kunai that was lodged into a near by tree.

* * *

They traveled for a good amount of time, dodging any suspecting Konoha nin that seemed to be scrambled everywhere. They stopped at a graveyard a near-death willow tree looming over some of the graves. 'Madara' landed softly on the dead patches of grass with the babe still in tow. He looked around and saw a crystal blue lake shimmering under the moon's glow. The sound of wolves howling to the moon as if it were their God. The faint whistle of the wind blowing through the trees and leaves. The eerie and creepy vibe the graveyard gave was scary to the babe and unsettling to 'Madara'. The silence was nerve-racking and it almost felt as if they were the last two people on Earth.

_'Would he pick a place like this to meet?' _To engrossed in his thoughts to hear any movement from behind.

"Because no one would come here." said a voice lurking in the shadows.

The voice finally made an appearance as the man walked up to the pair. A man, a very old man at that looked at the two with a small smile on his face. The man was unquestionably, he even looked like he was passed death. He wore a black cloak similar to the man with the mask. His hair wasn't covered like the masked man, instead what was hanging free in all his glory. His hair was a shiny white. His hair was styled in a way that the hair flowing down his back resembled a spiky/ furry tail. The rest of the hair was spiked up and out in many different directions. His face was cracked and wrinkled and it seemed he would just collapse any minute. But yet he still brought a very intimidating aura with him.

"Ugh. There you are you old creep! Hurry up and do what every you were going to do you old fart!" 'Madara' shouted at the old man.

"I warn you to watch your tongue and your volume." the old man scolded

"DOES IT MATTER?! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" 'Madara' yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you imbecile. You can be such a nuisance at times, but I know your full potential. You took out Hiroki-san correct?" the old man asked, bringing his attention to the babe still in 'Madara's' arms.

"..Yeah. Can we just do this.." Madara said in a calm voice this time, his mood changing in a heartbeat. You would question if he was bipolar, jus by how fast his mood changed.

"Hmph. You confuse me at times, but then I realize your just like me. Lay the girl under the willow." the old man commanded.

"I'm nothing like you...I just want peace..not all this death..but whatever it takes to carry out the goal...for..._her._" 'Madara' said under his breath, but loud enough of for the old man to hear. Madara obediently did as the old man wanted and put the babe under the willow tree. The babe hadn't made a sound the whole trip, she seemed to be in a trance, her big doe staring no where in particular...almost as if she was staring into _space._

"You already know what to do, correct?" the old man asked approaching the two.

"Yes...but I just don't understand. Why do you need her?" Madara questioned, he was told what to do tonight when the old man said when, but he never was really informed of the purpose of this.

The old man chuckled at Madara's ignorance, he never seemed to understand what was going on.

"Because this girl holds..._special chakra._..ever since that slip-up.. It still baffles me how to was able to posses this chakra but I don't ponder on it much. Lets just say everything will be _easier_ if we have her." the old man said wearing a dark grin.

"Is she a jinchuuriki?" Madara wondered out loud.

"You could say that. But I want her to be raised in the Hidden Leaf, that is my sole requirement!" the old man said, staring directly at the man. His complete concentration on him.

"What?! Why?! She'll just betray us!" Madara asked, becoming doubtful of the old man's plans.

"No..she won't..trust me...I know it. She know where her loyalty lies. If she dares betrays us...hmph. I will put a curse mark on her."

"..Curse..mark?"

"Yes..I developed this just for this one. You will be watching her throughout her entire life, if she dares shows any sign of betraying us then just activate her curse mark. It will send excruciating pain through body. I got the idea for those damn Hyuugas, I must say though the seal of the branch families does work wonders." The old man said darkly.

"But won't she question where this pain is coming from?" Madara was beginning to have second thoughts again, but not about the plan, but about the man behind it.

"Yes. This why the curse mark is special, it will let you invade her mind and her psyche. You can also come into her dreams or change them if you wish. I want you to break her bit by bit, slowly and painfully until she is nothing. Then mold her into the perfect little tool for bringing eternal peace." the old man also responded with a deep evil chuckle at the end of his reply.

"..O-okay. But will she know-" Madara was rudely cut off by the old man

"If the dreams are real or not? No she will never be able to tell the difference." the old man answered, it was as if he was reading Madara's thoughts

"Hai! Lets d-do this!" Madara said with a slight stutter

"I don't like your hesitation, what is wrong?"

"..Nothing..it's just that..never mind, it's stupid.."

"Okay. But do not forget about the seal, my requirement and do not forget to keep frequent tabs on her"

"Hai. Got it!"

"Last thing, I need to teach you how to activate and de-activate the curse mark." the old man said coming closer to Madara.

"Okay."

The old man then proceeded to teach a quick set of hand seals to Madara who watched with deep concentration. He watched the old man go through a quick set of hand seals, 30 forms a second then he stopped, one index finger to his nose and his other hand gripping the bottom base of his palm. The old man and looked directly at the babe and called out:

"Akuma no Shirushi (Mark of a Demon): Activate!"

Nothing happened, but the old man acted like something had and began the hand seals to deactivate it. The trick was the hand seals were backwards with random, urological hand seals thrown in there to throw off the average and not so average shinobi. So no one could copy it and take away the seal. And if anyone tried to..well _suffering_ will be its teacher.

"Akuma no Shirushi (Mark of a Demon) : De-activate!"

After the old man taught Madara the necessary hand seals to activate and deactivate the soon to be curse mark he went over to the young babe under the willow tree to give her the sinister curse mark. He looked at the young babe with cold black eyes, cold unforgiving eyes. They spoke of hate and pride. They also spoke of the forthcoming of something great. The key to that was this insignificant infant that just so happened to hold what he needed, but that would all be over. She would be under his rule soon enough. He always got what he wanted and he would go through great lengths to get it.

Nothing would hold him back from _ultimate peace._

"Get ready" the old man called out to Madara, still staring at the babe, but not looking directly into her eyes.

Madara had moved back a bit when he saw the old man approaching the babe who still had the far out look in her eyes. He couldn't believe this man was about to put this innocent child into his sick game. His sick twisted where no one won expect h-..No! She will be treasured for her help in the ultimate peace, the old man promised that all that had helped will be rewarded fully. Including him and her if she only obeyed. Not questioned but just nodded her and head and obeyed.

All she had to do was _obey him._

The old man flied by through hand seals as he focused all his black chakra into his hand seals. The old man closed trying to block out all distractions as he continued through the extensive hand seals, pumping more dark chakra through his hands. Madara watched in awe as any exuberant amount chakra emanating around the old man's hands as he went through hand seals. The old man finally stopped going through hand seals and in a quick moment opened his eyes, intensity filling the atmosphere. Madara looked on in awe and surprise.

The old man's Mangekyo Sharingan was activated.

The man, chakra still emanating from him walked up to the babe. He knelt down and pulled the blanket to the side to expose the young babe's neck. The old man smiled wickedly as he watched finally go into motion. He looked at the babe's exposed neck, he had started envisioning the day when peace would reign. He couldn't wait for the day the world would finally get its peace and happiness, now the last thing he needed to do was...

"Maku o norou! Akuma no Shirushi! Hi no doragon no maku!" the old man called out as he pressed his hand and black chakra into the poor babe.

The young babe could feel the dark chakra seeping through her skin and into her very own chakra. Swirling around till it just became a sitting duck in her the pit of her stomach. She couldn't feel the pain the chakra brought, instead her body went into a state of shock, leaving her feeling numb. The old man pressed down farther, deeper, harder. Making sure all the chakra went into her body. As he kept pushing down a picture of a dragon started from the mid-point of her neck down to the end of her right shoulder-blade. The dragon was a red dragon with black accents, that resembled fire marks.

The dragon swirled around a bit till it reached the end of her shoulder-blade. As the old man kept pushing down the picture became more clear, more bright. Finally he removed his hand and backed away slowly admiring his work. The babe's neck and a part of her upper back was now tattooed with a bright red dragon with a very malicious look on its face. There was black chakra surrounding the dragon, but you couldn't really tell unless you went up close. The girl didn't seem to be in pain, she acted as if it never even happened! She was still staring off into space, with those retched big doe eyes of hers!

"It's done. Quick seal me in now!" the old man shouted pulling Madara's out of his thoughts.

Madara walked up to the pair ready to get this over with. He was hesitant, not really sure if this was the right path but he would never vocally question the old man, and the faster he did this, the faster it was over. He went over to the babe and harshly yanked the blanket from her. This seem to cause the babe to snap out of her trance and stare openly at the masked man with tears brimming her eyes, it was her way of asking 'why'?

But the masked man didn't even look at her he tried turned around started performing the hand seals.

"You know that we are not the strongest at sealing, correct?" Madara asked the man as he continued the hand seals for the 'Chakurashiru: Chakra Seal'

"Yes I'm fully aware of that." the old man said, not even sparing a glance at Madara.

"So are you sure the seal won't break...that it will last as long as you need it to?" Madara asked.

"Trust me! I have a solution to that problem, just you wait. Hurry. " the old man commanded. As Madara continued flying through the hand seals, the old man looked over at the whimpering babe. He still couldn't fathom the idea of this mere mortal holding such power within her, it didn't even belong to her in the first place. It was just by luck she was able get such great power, was she destined to hold such power within her? No. But she was lucky to be able to, and now shes about to become even more lucky.

"Ready!" Madara shouted, stepping closer to the man. Just like the Space Ninjutsu he performed earlier there was a vast amount of wind/ air drawing the old man into Madara's hands. Unlike before the process was done smoothly and with great ease. Instead of Madara having to pump more chakra into the jutsu for it to capture Hiroki, he was able to suffice with the amount of chakra he put in the jutsu. The old man simply stood there, with no clear emotion playing on his face. Just he him and his common stoic, stiff composure. Soon his feet started moving closer to the air erupting from Madara's hands.

"Remember._ She is the key. _Don't fail me..._Madara._" Those were the man's last spoken words as he was sucked into the hole that had just formed. Madara's hands were embedded in the old man's dark, strong chakra. Madara felt the immense power that man held and wondered if this mere child, babe at that would be able to hold it. But of course, with the slightest hesitation, he presumed to complete the task that was dawned upon him. Move with a quick pace he walked over to the babe. He was ready to get this over with.

The babe looked at him with sad eyes, it was as if she knew what was in store for her. Tears brimming her eyes and bottom lip quivering, she let the man loom over her. The expression she held was frightened, but Madara ignored it and continued with the sealing. The babe's stomach was already exposed, so that only made it easier for Madara. He took in a deep breath and slammed his hands on the the babe's soft stomach.

The babe let out an ear-deafening scream as she felt an immense amount of chakra flow through her body at an horrible pace. Too much was coming in too fast. Madara pressed down as hard as he could, he knew he was making the pain worse but he wanted to make sure all the chakra was sealed. The chakra that use to surround his hands was now diminishing greatly, it was now being stored in the poor girl. Her screams hadn't stopped and it was just breaking Madara's cold heart to see her in this state. He was ruthless, unmerciful killer but here was this babe breaking his heart. Even though he was sinister, he never wanted to hurt an innocent babe, that was just sick.

But he would never disobey the old man.

What he wanted he got

_He was the key to peace._

After awhile of the painful process all the chakra had successfully been transmitted into the babe. The babe had passed out long ago from the pain, which made it even the easier for Madara. There was now a faint black spiral on her belly, with black squiggles around it. There were also never-ending spirals inside the larger spiral.

_' The sign of a jinchuuriki' _Madara thought to himself as he picked up the small babe. He was careful to wrap the white blanket he had snatched her in around her shivering body, he wanted to do something nice for her, even though that would never come close enough to making the night up.

''To the hidden leaf'' Madara mumbled in disgust. With the babe still in tow he ran off into the darkness of the forest. He jumped from branch to branch with ease, avoiding any weak branches as he seemingly soared through the night, detestation in mind. As he glided through the forest he looked down at the 'sleeping' babe in his arms. He felt so sorry for her. She never chose this path, she never wanted this. But the path to peace was never an easy one, they would all have to endure some hardships if they wanted to see the sunrise when tomorrow came. He only hoped she would make the right decisions in her life and make the road to peace a lot easier. He didn't want to use the curse mark on her, but if she dared take his peace away from him he would not hesitate to use it. He didn't know what was in store for her, and he didn't know what she would soon have to endure, but he only hoped that she would remember to..

Obey.

And to always keep tomorrow in mind.

He looked down at the babe hoping she got the silent messages. He basically told her how to survive this, he only hoped she would take his advice to heart.

Finally they had made to Konoha's gates. Unsurprisingly they were heavily guarded by Jōnins (Jounins). The village still seemed in a panic, but things were more peaceful than they had been before. The Nine-Tails were finally defeated and things were slowly returning to normal. 'Little do they know' Madara thought as he softly landed on a patch of grass. He had thought of a plan, he knew that the place would be guarded when he returned, I mean Konoha would be one dumbass village if it wasn't. He put the babe on the ground, hoping the plan went well. He kneeled down and grabbed the baby's cheeks squeezing them forcefully. The babe immediately responded to the pull of her cheeks and let out a piercing cry, grabbing the Jōnins attention.

Once he saw a Jōnin walk over to where they were located he quickly disbanded himself from the scene and re-treated back to the 'base' leaving the babe in the hands of the Jōnin's hands. As he fled he thought about all the things they might have to go through the future, but dismissed them for the reward was far too great to think about backing out if things got rough.

He just hoped that girl could keep up.

The Jōnin looked down at the babe with confusion written all over his face. Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get here? Who brought her here and why on this night? Was this a trap? So many questions were buzzing through the young Jōnin's mind that he did't hear one of his fellow ninjas approach him.

"..Is this a baby? Katsuo?" A young brown-haired Jounin asked.

"Of course Isamo. I just don't where it came from." Katsuo answered.

"Maybe its the enemy " Isamo yelled taking out a kunai, getting ready to stab the crying baby, 'till Katsuo turned and kicked him square in the face with no emotion at all in his face, as if it was the most casual thing to do. Isamo landed a few feet back landing flat on his butt.

"What the fuck man?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Why would you fucking kick me in the face you little shit!" Isamo screamed out clutching his nose which was now producing a nice amount of blood.

"What is wrong with you? If it was a henge or any kind of ninjutsu at all I could have been able to detect it by now." Katsuo deadpanned.

"Oh! Right! But that didn't mean you had to kick me in the fucking face you fucking cunt! Now my nose is broken, you little shit!" Isamo said screaming the last few words causing the baby to cry louder.

"Shut the little motherfucker up!" Isamo cursed standing up, still clutching his nose as he walked back to where the two were. Katsuo didn't mean to really anger his friend, he just didn't want his idiotic friend to harm an innocent life. He thought of apologizing, but dismissed the thought. Katsuo reached down to pick up the babe. She seemed to like the way he held her since the moment he touched her she immediately held on as if it was for dear life.

"It likes you." Isamo mumbled. Even though he mumbled, Katsuo was still able to catch what he said.

"Hn. It seems that way doesn't it? I believe it is a female. Lets take her back to the village.." Katsuo said.

"Why?! You don't what it can fucking do! You don't where it came from...what if something bad is associated with it?!" Isamo shouted causing the baby girl to cry out again. Katsuo shot deadly glares at Isamo for making the baby cry, he had just silenced her and this bastard decided it was a good to make her cry again!

"I know that. Did you not see the tattoo on her neck? I want her to be checked out by the 3rd. If she is associated with the criminal that attacked our village this one step closer to finding him." Katsuo explained to the clearly dense man. The man's eyes widen at this information, for he didn't notice the tattoo at all. He looked closer at the babe's neck and gasped at what he saw.

A large black dragon on the babe neck and down.

"Wow...That's one serious tat. Damn." Isamo said cursing.

"..Yeah. Let's get back to the village." Katsuo deadpanned. He made sure the babe was secure in his arms and wouldn't slip and fall at any given moment. With Isamo trailing behind him they made their way back into the village.

Holding the key to_ peace._

And _death._

_...  
_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out.

I just didn't like the way it was going so far.

So I started over.

It took so long cuz I have to worry about exams. This took 2-3 weeks to write. smh. Well I gotta go work on my projects, so later!

( I won't update till the 1st or second week of Feb, sorry D: Exams :P Boo!)

BYE! (Review Plz v)


	2. Chapter 1: That Night

**Warning: Kind of fun writing, kind of relevant to the story. You can skip over if you want and just get to the action. But you will be missing out on some new OC's that will play a key role in the stories...so I urge you to read this part but I can't force you.. ;]**

* * *

Katsuo walked up to his fellow Jounin with the babe still in tow and Isamo still clutching his bloody broken nose. The other Jounin who were concentrated on the task at hand, stopped for a slight second to catch Katsuo with the young babe. Most of them shot a look of a confusion in his direction, which Katsuo deliberately ignored, while others just looked at him and decided it was none of their concern and went back to guarding their village.

"Katsuo?" A timid Jounin said walking up to the trio, she had her dark red hair tied in a messy bun and her crystal blue eyes seemed to go back and forth between the trio. She was known to be shy and she always seem to fade into the woodwork, a wallflower you could say, but on the battlefield she became a whole different person, a ruthless, unmerciful killer.

"Miyuki." Katsuo said in a monotone voice. She never did ask him a legit question. Upon hearing his response Miyuki's face blushed bright red from the embarrassment. She hated when Katsuo teased over little things, she knew he knew what she meant. Why he took every little chance to tease she would never know!

"Why do you do that Katsuo?! You know what I'm asking you!" Miyuki exclaimed. Her hands were balled up near her face and her eyes were closed shut. The blush on her face was still present and it seemed to be getting deeper with each word she spoke.

"I'm sorry, if you are referring to the baby I have it under control. I don't really know the details yet, but I will tell you when I receive them. I will bring Isamo along with me to acquire said details. Now you may go back to your post." Katsuo commanded.

Miyuki's eyes popped open and her fists un-clenched. She looked at Katsuo strangely as if he just grew another head. She was so used to Katsuo shrugging her complaints about teasing her off or giving some cheeky answer, but not apologizing to her than giving her the information she originally asked for. It made her wonder if this was a serious situation that could change the outcome of the Hidden Village, but she dismissed those thoughts since it was only a wee babe and she was pretty sure a small babe like the one Katsuo was holding didn't hold enough power to take over the village.

"H-Hai. Isamo!" Miyuki said suddenly turning her attention to the injured man, who was obviously annoyed by the lack of attention.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked.

"Thanks for noticing Miyuki," Isamo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Miyuki frowned at his response, it wasn't her fault Katsuo caught her attention first. Wait what? Miyuki's famous blush began to return again as she thought about what she just thought a few seconds ago, she began to tune out Isamo, not on purpose though!

"This little fucker right there kicked me square in the face. I would have kicked him in the eyes, so he could become fucking blind, you know! Fucking shit-" before Isamo could finish his rant Katsuo caught him off,

"We don't have time. We are getting distracted! Lets go. Now" Katsuo said sightly annoyed at Isamo and Miyuki's banter. Miyuki blushed a bit and ran off back to her post, while Isamo started screaming at him telling him to 'go to hell for making a babe like Miyuki leave.'

Katsuo just ignored him though, he didn't have time for his immaturity Katsuo started walking up to the gate passing, not caring if Isamo followed his lead or not, which Isamo wasn't. He was actually following Miyuki around like a lost puppy. Katsuo began passing by many Jounin who were exceptionally performing their duty. He was about to head in the village until a soft slender hand-held him back from entering the village.

"Katsuo." a voice called

Katsuo turned and looked up at the woman before him. She was a tall, skinny little thing. Her onyx eyes scanned the man before her and raven hair was neatly placed in a tight ponytail, swishing back and forth every time she made a movement.

"Yes Amaya?" Katsuo voice dragged a bit. He really wasn't in the mood to get stopped by her, he had to get this child checked out to the Hokage before he could go back to his duty. Didn't anyone understand that?!

"A babe? Really?" the woman named Amaya scoffed at the weird scene before her, letting herself indulged in the humor in front of her, but then after a quick minute of chuckling she became serious. "Where are you taking it?" Amaya asked, her tone was judgmental and her eyes scanned them as if they were suspicious characters.

"Her," Katsuo corrected with a small smirk, which earned him an eye-roll from Amaya. "To the Hokage to be checked out."

"No." said Amaya, right after she said that, she firmly planted her feet 2 meters apart and held her hands back in a perfect guarding stance. No one got in or out without Amaya knowing. She gave the okay to let anyone and the boot to anyone who decided it was a good idea to trespass. Katsuo, leader of the task, thought it would be a good idea to appoint Amaya as the leader of the 'Gētogādo' but now it only served as a pain the ass.

"Amaya. I don't have time for this, this babe was found in the middle of the woods crying out." Katsuo explained, he really wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with hard-headed Amaya.

"Katsuo! You of all people should know that the Hokage does not have time for a matter so irrelevant!" Amaya exclaimed, she spoke with a bit of bewilderment and annoyance.

"It's not irrelevant Amaya! Now I am done talking to you, let me in!" Katsuo spat, his voice rising with every word he said. He was literally shouting at her, but he didn't care. How could she even dare to say information he was reporting the Hokage was irrelevant? Who did this girl think she was? Katsuo was losing his patience with this girl. If she didn't move then she would regret every minute of it.

Amaya glared at him, not flinching an inch when Katsuo practically shouted her. She wasn't afraid of a little shouting or Katsuo for that matter. Her sole duty was to protect her Village and keep out any unnecessary nuisances. That's what Katsuo put her on the mission for and she was going to complete, even if it meant restricting access from her commander.

Katsuo started gritting his teeth to hold back any foul language, he was about to say something but Amaya beat him to it. "I'm sorry Katsuo. I'm only doing this good of the village."

"I'm serious. This babe could be sick, she could be linked to the attack." Katsuo growled, he was really showing how much self-control he had, but he couldn't control himself for much longer.

Amaya looked at him like he was crazy. But then all of sudden her head swung back and her whole stance fell apart as she held her stomach to hold back the sudden pain of laughing so hard. When Amaya brought her back her face was tomato read and her eyes brimmed with tears. Her laugh was high and sickly sweet. Katsuo cringed at her laugh, he always hated her life. It sounded like a little girl giggling over and over, to the point when you just want your head to blow off.

"Are you serious? Oh God Katsuo you're crazy. Th-this baby!? Okay..okay..Gosh y-your only wasting the village's time...good one Katsuo though" Amaya said trying to get herself together to no avail. Before she knew it she was on the floor howling with laughter, she couldn't help it. Was Katsuo serious? This babe... ridiculous.

Katsuo dared daggers at her, goodness if looks could kill Amaya would have been dead a long time ago. It didn't matter though Katsuo had had just enough of this girl. She was really pushing her luck and well she needs to put in her place. She wasn't the worst and she surely wasn't the best at this job. He could find someone else to take her job.

"You are off duty from the rest of the mission" Katsuo deadpanned.

"What?!" Amaya immediately stopped laughing and looked at the man with eyes that were blazing with anger.

"You're joking right?!" Amaya snapped, she got up, her killer intent waving through the air. This seemed to catch the babe's action and for the first since Katsuo held she made a slight humming noise. Both Amaya and Katsuo shot their attention at her. The babe looked at Amaya and slightly frowned, but then smiled. Amaya shot an eyebrow at her, but ignored her all together and focused her attention on Katsuo.

Katsuo seemed to notice what the babe did, but didn't comment on it, instead he looked back at Amaya.

"No. Now I'll this later. Goodbye" He said walking away with the babe, before Amaya could scream or holler.

When Katsuo was out of sight Amaya licked her faint red lips and smirked, "Make me, make me leave."

Amaya chuckled inwardly, and gt back to work. The other gētogādos hadn't heard the conversation between Amaya and Katsuo, but they saw something different in their commander. Amaya turned and around and caught her fellow guards dozing off.

"Hey! Get back to work! This village is not going to protect itself!"

Soon all the guards let their thoughts run off and got back to work, just like their 'chief' commanded them to.

Amaya shrugged off the threat Katsuo made, but her thoughts kept going back to Katsuo and the babe. _'Did really expect me to take that seriously?! God, acting like the baby was the one who controlled the Demon! Idiot! Then trying to kick me off the mission! I don't care if you're the fucking leader bitch! I did nothing wrong, so fuck off! God..I just need to let it..focus on the work Amaya..shake it off"_

Amaya took her own advice and let her thoughts drift off as she got back to work, but one thought kept sneaking its way back into her mind.

_'Who was that babe Katsuo was carrying?!' _

* * *

***MUST READ***

Katsuo walked in the Hidden Leaf Village with a very silent babe in his arms. The whole time he had spent wasting time with his 'friends' she had remained silent, not even moving a muscle. Upon entering Katsuo thought she had died in his arms without her noticing, but when he went to check she was staring off into space with her big doe eyes looking onward, she was completely zoned out. Katsuo didn't really mind it, but was just curious on how a young babe like her who appeared healthy looked so dead?

He don't focus on it much, he just kept walking to the Hokage's office. He walked by the rumble and garbage left by the attack of that horrible creature. Black smoke still lingered in the air as he passed one home that had seemed to catch on fire. Katsuo wondered on how that had happened since no fire attacks were distributed by the demon during the attack, but he decided that someone left the stove on or something and the house caught on fire on a bad day.

The black smoke seemed to make its way up Katsuo nose and down to his lungs, burning it the minute it made contact. Katsuo coughed wildly as he made his way through the village. He made sure to keep a hand over the babe's small nose to keep her safe from the polluted air as he made his way through the village. Large pieces of wood and broken tree trunks were scattered across the roads. Some unlike shop-owners had barren tree trunks collapse behind their humble stores.

The whole village seemed to be covered in rumble and debris, but there was no major physical damage done. As Katsuo destination came into view he saw most of the townspeople lining up at the Hokage's mansion. _'Great, just what I needed'_ Katsuo thought. Many people were screaming for help, telling no one in particular that their home or shop was damaged. Others were children who were scared because they didn't know where their Kaa-chan and Otou-san went. It hurt Katsuo to see so many people affected by this beast. They had tried to keep the beast away from the village and on the outskirts, but it looked like they failed.

The beast still hit home.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" one villager screamed at the top of his lungs, "HEAR US PLEASE! HELP US! DO NOT ABANDON YOUR PEOPLE!"

"YONDAIME! PLEASE!" one woman pleaded frantically waving her hands back and forth. Katsuo watched them curiously. Weren't they informed that their beloved Yondaime was no more? Was the 3rd keeping it a secret from the townspeople? If he is, why? They had a right to know what was going on in their village.

Katsuo decided not to dwell on the thoughts any longer and began maneuvering his way through the crowd trying to get the babe to the Hokage as quickly as possible.

"Pardon." Katsuo mumbled as he bumped into some people on accident. To protect the babe from ramming elbows, Katsuo moved the babe from the position from which she was in to a new one. The babe's face was currently pressed onto Katsuo's chest as her chubby hands and arms wrapped around him the best way they could. Katsuo protectively wrapped his arms around the babe's back and went through the crowd.

He was able to get through the crowd without harming the babe. He reached the gates and unsurprisingly there were Jounins guarding the gates to the Hokage's Mansion.

"Katsuo. What brings you?" a girl asked, one of the jounins on duty at the time.

"I'm reporting to the Hokage. Very serious, may I pass?" Katsuo asked looking at the gates.

"Hmm..okay," the girl looked Katsuo up down, a bit suspicious of Katsuo, but she nonetheless trusted and let him in. "Open up!" she yelled to the jounins handling the gates. The jounins nodded and opened the gates slightly, so only Katsuo could enter.

"HOW COME HE CAN GO IN?!" one member of the crowd who witness Katsuo go in yelled.

"Hurry up Katsuo! We don't need a freaking riot, now do we!" the girl said rushing him once she did she went to go calm down the crowd. Katsuo calmly walked in after beginning rushed in a few moments. He walked through the long dim-lit corridors in silence. Many thoughts passed through his mind, none really worth focusing on. He glanced down at the babe a few times and found her comfortably nuzzling her face into his chest. He smirked at the action, since he was clearly amused, but he honestly didn't really care much.

After awhile they were at the Hokage's door. Katsuo re-positioned the babe again so he would be able to knock on the door. He quickly knocked on the door and waited for a response from the occupant in the room. Soon after he heard the tired voice of the old 3rd Hokage allowing him to enter. Soon the babe and Katsuo were facing the 3rd Hokage. Katsuo bowed with respect and the babe was force to bow as well.

The 3rd Hokage was now in his former Hokage attire. The robe hung on to loosely, but the hat was placed steadily on his head. He was looking out the window, hands behind his back and his back turned to Katsuo who patiently waited for him to address him.

The 3rd turned his head slightly and looked at Katsuo, he then turned back to looking out the window.

"You're not here to bother me right?" the 3rd's voice echoed throughout the silent and relatively dark room, whose only light was the outside world. Katsuo was a bit startled by the 3rd's sudden question, but he didn't show it.

"No." he said in a monotone voice.

"Really? Then why is there a baby in my office?" the 3rd was seething, he was really frustrated and very irritable at the moment. He didn't need any nonsense and foolishness distracting him at the moment.

"Hokage-sama, this babe was found in the wilderness soon after the attack. She also has a dragon tattoo, I believe that she could have something to do with the attack" Katsuo explained, even though it sounded silly and unbelievable, the Hokage didn't laugh, not even a snicker.

"Hmph. I don't what I should say or do, there are many possible things that could be the reason for all this...I commend you on bringing the babe back to the village, she could very well be from here. She could have also been kidnapped and so forth if you hadn't brought her back...you know how ninjas are these days.." the Hokage turned and faced the duo. Even though there wasn't a lot of light in the room, there was still pain clear on his aged face.

"I am not sure what I should do with her now. But for now, till I get this matter resolved " he said pointing down to the masses of angry villagers, "I won't be able to do much about her. So please drop her off at the orphanage. I'm pretty sure her dragon tattoo is a part of a clan tradition, so nothing to worry about the. So please go, we are done here" the Hokage said dismissing them.

But Katsuo thought the Hokage was over-looking this way too quickly, he understood there were problems to be dealt with, but something was telling him this babe was important and for some reason he seemed to trust whatever it was telling him this. If he was going to kick him out this quick then he was at least going to give him this warning message.

"Hokage-sama, I understand, but please do check her out...something is telling me she could be a the reason for_ some things_.." with that Katsuo walked out the room with, leaving the Hokage puzzled and with an enormous headache.

Katsuo was infuriated to say the least. He felt like he had made a complete fool out of himself and that he had wasted his time, the Hokage may of not verbally expressed it, but it was obvious he couldn't give two shits about the girl and that they were both just wasting his precious time, even though when they entered he was staring at a window! Katsuo wanted to punch something, more like the someone, but he didn't. He kept himself in check and he could thank years of having Isamo as a best friend for that. He decided to take all his anger and put it into the task at hand.

He quickly ran down the hallways and out the gates. He was running so fast that the gate guards only felt a slight breeze when they turned around to look at who opened the door. Even though Katsuo was fast he wasn't Yondaime fast, the young jounin girl who had let him spotted him and stopped him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, concern was written all over her face as her fellow jounin tried to clear out the crowds.

"Yes. I have to go." Katsuo ran away, not even wanting for a response from the girl. He kept running, looking down every once in awhile to make sure the girl was still there and that she was safe. Even though he was upset at the Hokage's response he couldn't think of anything better to do with the babe, so he decided to take the Hokage's advice and take her to the orphanage for the time being.

He reached the orphanage in under 10 minutes and was now facing the building. Konoha's Orphanage was relatively big and spacious and was known for hiring very kind and understanding people, and for some reason Katsuo never bought that shit. Humans _aren't_ understanding, they are never really affected the same way, so how could these people understand what these kids were going through? Even though Katsuo had a million things to say about the orphanage he wasn't going to voice them, instead he calmly walked into the building and to the front desk, where he met a rather very young lady working the front office.

"Oh! Hello!" the girl was startled by Katsuo presence and as soon as she looked up at him she shot up and all the papers that were once at her desk now resided on the floor.

The girl looked down at the papers, "I'll get those later" she said shrugging off the mess. "Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked Katsuo, who was having second thoughts about handing the babe over to the orphanage.

"Yes, I would like to drop off this baby," Katsuo said, he saw the girl about to say something but merely cut her off before she could speak.

"No I don't have any information on the girl," Katsuo said, he had seemed to have read the girl's mind, since the next thing she did was openly stared at him with curious eyes. Katsuo ignored her and continued on with what he was saying.

"But I'm telling you this, make sure she is being treated to standards. I will come back for her, most likely not anytime soon, but I will come back...do you here me?!" Katsuo could tell the girl was drifting off into space, or most likely falling for him like some women do when he starts speaking, they never paying attention to what he's saying, it's so irritating. Katsuo feel his blood boil as the woman continued to pay no mind to what he was saying.

"Here," he said handing the young babe over to the woman in a small fit of rage, who just came back from zoning out. She sloppily held on to the babe, she looked at the man with concerned curious, and terrified eyes. Even so, her attention was fully on what he was going to say to her next.

"I will always know what happens to this girl, so don't think you're slick. I will come back. Don't forget that." Katsuo's look terrified the girl, he was so calm and collected a few moments ago and now all she could feel was a massive wave of killer intent flowing throughout the room. Katsuo was literally staring daggers at the girl creating more tension in the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, the girl even had to looked down to try and stop herself for becoming embarrassed .

"But..sir-" the sound of the door closing was all the girl heard when she looked up to address Katsuo.

"I don't even know your name..."

* * *

A/N: This is it, sorry it took so long to get out. Probably won't see an update for 3 weeks..sorry..I am just super busy all of a sudden..homework, projects etc. I hate school :p. Well hope you enjoyed & see you next time bye! ^.^

PLEASE REVIEW..! THERE WHAT KEEP ME GOING.!

(And 5 reviews! That's awesome for only one chapter out!)

Peaceeee...


	3. Chapter 2: 6 years later

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I was going for a month, I was very sick and I missed a lot school so I had to put in alot time catching up, I still I'm but of course I don't have my priorities straight so yeah. I made a new rule for myself, I forced myself to write at least 5,000 words each chapter and the limit for each chapter is 10,000 words so I expect chapters in that range.. **

**[ENTER DISCLAIMER HERE]**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**5 years later..**

Harumi was waiting in line with the other children to receive the slop they call breakfast each morning. She trudged a little ahead in slow-moving line, not getting anywhere. She held tightly to the large red tray and kept moving as the skyscrapers they called 'little kids' moved along. There always this one kid behind her that couldn't keep himself from bumping to her, but she was use to it. It had been the same routine for the last 3 years for Harumi. Pick up a tray, smuggle her way into the line and get stomped on by the other orphans waiting in line to get their food. Nothing interesting ever happened and she never seemed to be moving fast enough, stuck in the same place for last 3 years.

When she first entered the orphanage she was assigned a caretaker for she was way too small to be in the nursery with the other unwanted young babes that were dropped off. The caretaker's name was Mieko and she was like the mother Harumi had always dreamed of. She was caring, sweet and very attentive for someone at the tender age of 25. She also seemed to put Harumi's needs before her own and never ever berated her for being someone unimportant to the rest of the village. Mieko was actually the one to name Harumi, since Harumi was dropped off with no information, it was like she came out of thin air, but again that didn't matter to Mieko. She named the young child Harumi, meaning 'spring beauty.' Even though Harumi always told her she could never compare to Mieko's beauty. Of course Mieko would always say,

'Don't say such things! Your beauty can't be touched like the sweet scent in spring. It just can't be touched.'

And then Harumi always shrugged it off saying she needed to get her eyes checked, even though she was slowly starting to believe it herself. Harumi sighed contently as she remember happier times at the orphanage.

"Move it gaki!" the boy behind her rudely yelled, pulling her out thoughts. He shoved Harumi ahead causing her to collide with hard back of the male in front of her. The male turned in front of her turned around and glared daggers at her.

"Watch it bitch" he growled. The amount killer intent he was giving off was impressive for someone who wasn't even a ninja or 10. Even though Harumi was scared shitless he didn't stop there, he tightly grabbed her wrist making her lose her tray and threw her out of the line, since she was the smallest out of the orphanage save the babies she wasn't that hard to toss around. She landed hard on her bottom and her head hit the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Oops. Since you're not in line it looks like I get your serving, isn't that right bitch?" the boy laughed as he went up to collect what would have been Harumi's.

Harumi slowly stood up and began shaking in her shoes as she dumbly nodded her head. There was silence for a short period of time, 'till the boy who pushed her started laughing, soon everyone who just witness the scene burst out laughing. Harumi just looked at everyone and held back the tears. This wasn't the first time she was beat up or treated badly or humiliated by her peers. It was actually a constant thing after she left the watchful eye of her caretaker. Everyone seemed to think she was their personal punching bag that they could let their frustrations out on, but she wasn't.

She was a human being.

Harumi decided there was nothing left for her in the mess hall and decided to leave without breakfast again, for the 3rd time this week. She wandered aimlessly through the hallways, peeking in some of the open doors. She could see some kids just sitting in their beds with tears thinking about how their life was damned for the start. She also see some kids beating each other up or playing 'ninja'. Fools. Once in while she would catch someone trying to commit suicide, sometimes she would report it or try to stop them herself. But she could never really save them for waking up everyday unwanted and unloved.

She finally stopped at a door that was slightly ajar. She was in the babies/ toddlers section, and she could hear the cooing and gurgling sounds. At least some kids at the orphanage were happy even if they would never remember it. She peeked in saw a woman in her late 20's, early 30's holding a sleeping baby, carefully rocking the babe back and forth. The woman had light brown shoulder length hair and very tan skin. Her eyes were gold color and she had pink-est lips Harumi had ever seen.

And Harumi only knew only one person with super pink lips.

"Mieko-chan!" she cried running in the nursery to greet her former caretaker. The woman sharply turned her head and looked for the source of the voice and finally she saw a very small girl running to her with open arms. She recognized the long black hair and crazy ocean blue eyes anywhere, it was Harumi coming to greet as always.

"Hello Harumi-chan!" greeted back as the small girl latched onto her slender leg.

"Hello Mieko-chan! I've missed you very much!" Harumi wailed as tears left her eyes. Mieko noticed the tears streaming from her face and wondered what was wrong with the girl.

"Harumi-chan," she said softly, the little girl looked up at with those doe eyes of hers, "let me go put the baby down, so we can talk, 'kay?" Harumi nodded and quickly looked at the young woman go put the sleeping baby in a crib. She came back to her and sat down Indian style, smiling at her.

"What's wrong? Why is my sweet Harumi-chan always crying?" she asked brushing some of Harumi's long hair out of her eyes.

"B-Because, n-no one loves m-me! T-They p-push m-me a-and laugh at m-me! They call me names too!" Harumi cried. Harumi's daily meetings with Mieko didn't always go like this, sometimes she would be able to tell her the few good things that happened to her, which didn't happen alot. But it usually always ended up with Harumi coming in with a black eye on her face or bloody nose, much to the hurt and discomfort of Mieko.

Mieko sucked in a breath stopping herself from asking her what names they been calling her since she knew wouldn't like it, instead she said,

" Forget them Harumi-chan their stupid if they can't see what such a good person you are" Harumi looked at her caretaker shocked she just called her tormentors stupid, even if they were. Still Mieko never insulted anyone!

" And you're wrong", Mieko somewhat enjoyed the confusion on the girl's face when she said that.

"I love you" Mieko smiled at seeing the girl's smile the minute she heard her say she loved her.

"Thank you Mieko-chan! I love you too!" Harumi said hugging Mieko with all her strength in that tiny body of hers.

"Don't thank me for loving such a sweet, pretty little girl!" Mieko said holding onto Harumi trying to wash the pain away. As she held to Harumi she stroked her hair, embracing the peaceful mood. All of a sudden Mieko stopped stroking her hair and brought her lips to her ear as she softly said,

"Sing."

Most people would be confused why she would something like that, but not Harumi. She knew exactly what Mieko meant when she said sing. Harumi wasn't just a lonesome orphan she had a lot of gifts and talents given to her by Kami, even if not a lot people acknowledged it. One of them was her beautiful singing voice. God, her voice was like heaven or being high on some drug, you could never get enough of it. The way she sung would smooth your soul and send you in a state of bliss. The way she sung should be illegal, it was just too good.

"Okay. What do you want me to sing?" Harumi asked letting go of her.

"Anything, just something happy." Mieko said with a smile.

Harumi gladly compelled and began to sing a glorious tune with her high but angelic singing voice:

_'When the night has come and the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling, stand by me_

_Darling, darling, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me'_

As Harumi sang Mieko closed her eyes and fell into the common blissful state she was always in when Harumi sang. In this state she imagined her and Harumi living in a world where everyone was happy and singing always holding hands, and always standing by each other.

By the time Harumi was done with her song Mieko was in tears. Harumi looked at Mieko in worry, she was smiling but her eyes were spilling out tears so fast that it became a waterfall of tears.

"Mieko-chan?! Was I bad?" Harumi asked concerned for her one true friend, and mother figure. Mieko gold eyes shot open and she stared at Harumi in awe, tears still gushing out of her eyes, she slowly and steadily reached an hand to Harumi who was getting scared for her Mieko-chan.

"I-I promise. I-I promise to always s-stand b-by you Harumi-c-chan! A-always!" Mieko engulfed Harumi in a strong embrace as she gently stroked her hair like before. She whispered incoherent things into Harumi's ear, but Harumi was able to catch one thing.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I love you'

Harumi held on tight to Mieko-chan, as she realized she had just found her 1st precious person, who she would swear to always respect and love.

Who she would always stand by.

* * *

**5:00 am**

The next morning Harumi woke up bright and early. She was in a better mood than she had been in a while. Yesterday's hour-long meeting with Mieko had a lot to do with her change in mood. Never before had she had someone cry for her and tell her she would always be there. It was unreal, she finally had someone to protect, love and cherish 'till the end of time. She quickly jumped out of bed and began making her bed before her roommates could wake up and tease her like they would always do when they saw her. She quickly showered and got dressed, she decided to get her chores done early so she could go meet Mieko, before any of the babies woke up. As she was walking she realized something.

Today was May 9th.

Harumi hated May 9th. May 9th always brought pain and tragedy into her life. Nothing good ever happened on May 9th. When she was 1 someone pulled her hand into hot water and she got 2nd degree burns. When she was 3 someone snuck into her room and viciously chopped off almost all of her hair and she was left with a horrible boy's cut. Lastly when she was 4 she was brutally beat by her peers and had to go to the hospital to get her wounds treated.

Now she was turning 6 and she knew for sure that May 9th would bring something cruel to her today, she just didn't know what yet.

She slowly made her way to Mieko's room, on the employees side. She wasn't allowed there but she didn't care, she wanted to see Mieko now and she would be damned if anyone was going to stop her. She knew it was really early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up and there was only a few people up and that was just security, but Harumi knew that security didn't guard the employees hall since they were always low on staff. Harumi passed many rooms and she finally made to room 312, Mieko's room.

As she walked up to Mieko's door, she felt someone pull her by the hair and drag her down the hall. She screamed bloody murder as the person continued to drag her around like a mop.

"Shut up!" the person yelled, the gruff voice obviously belonged to a male.

"Let me go! SOMEONE HELP ME! MIEKO-CHAN!" she screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. The man held her by the hair and began to slam her head in the nearest wall repeatedly. She could feel her skull being crushed and pain erupting in her head, her eyes then seemed to roll up to her skull as the man bashed her head into the wall. She cried as the pain continued, getting worse as time went on. She could feel the thickness of her blood slowly flow through hair and drip down to the floor.

"Are you going to shut up now?" the man asked in a deadly whisper pulling her hair a little tighter with each word. Harumi could only nod her head slowly as her voice hurt from screaming and crying.

"Good." the man said. He let go Harumi's hair, and picked her up. Harumi couldn't see his face since it was covered with a black ninja mask. 'He's a ninja' Harumi thought as the man held her loosely in arms.

"Listen to me..you're coming with me..and you're going to make me a lot of money" the man said as he began to undress her with his eyes. Harumi started crying as she felt the man caress her cheek in a very sick way.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Both Harumi and the man turned to see Mieko holding a kunai in her hands. Her eyes were glaring daggers at the man and her killing intent was through the roof. Harumi shuddered at Mieko's rage, but the man seemed unfazed. He actually began to laugh at the woman before him.

"Isn't this cute..didn't your mom ever tell you not play with knives?" the man taunted.

"SHUT UP! LET HER GO NOW! OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Mieko screamed at the man. The man sucked his teeth in annoyance and completely let go of Harumi causing her head to hit the floor causing her an amount of unbelievable pain. She cried and screamed as she clutched her head, she could feel the blood seeping through her hands. That was enough to put Mieko into full death mode as she charged at the man.

The man just rolled his eyes as he pulled out a kunai of his own. Mieko thrusted her kunai at the man, trying to hit him in the fatal areas. The man easily dodged all of her attacks, and began switching to the offensive side. Harumi watched as her Mieko-chan tried to defend herself from the man and his sharp, deadly attacks, but it was obvious the man had the upper hand. Harumi vision began to blur as the pain seeped in.

"Enough! I'm late.." the man said. He pulled a slick sliver katana out of his holster and began to attack Mieko with it. Mieko just barley an escaped a stab to her throat, she decided to take to the defensive side. She barely made it out of the man's quick attacks. 'Crap..I need to save Harumi! I promised her..!'

Mieko knew there was no chance she was going to win this fight, so she tried to slow down the man by throwing the kunai in his shoulder. She launched the kunai and smiled as it's target. The man hissed at the sudden pain, put simply pulled the kunai much to the surprise of Mieko. 'Dammit!..Dammit to hell!' Mieko desperately thought of a way save Harumi, but her mind only drew up a blank.

"Haha..all out of tricks bitch? Too bad..now die you nuisance!" the man yelled. He ran to her sword high in the air, ready to split her in half. Mieko decided it was now the time to run as she ran as fast she could to Harumi. The man adjusted well to the detour and followed his target like any animal would when it stalked its prey.

Mieko knew there was no escaping death to so she threw her body on top of Harumi to try to tell her everything. Harumi looked up at Mieko in surprise.

"Mieko-c-chan?" Harumi looked at her friend in concern and fear. She could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and softly hitting her head.

"I'm sorry Harumi-chan! I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I failed you!" Mieko was talking as fast as she could trying to disclose all the information she knew, but she knew she didn't have anymore time left, "B-but s-someone w-will save you! R-r-remember that and r-remember that I-I love you H-" Mieko wasn't able to finish, for the man stabbed Mieko-chan right in the heart. Her heart that loved Harumi to no end, the heart that pledged herself to protect Harumi or die trying.

Her heart that only beat for Harumi.

"MIEKO! MIEKO!" Harumi screamed as she watched her only friend die right in front of her. She could feel the blood drip down and her face, showering her in Mieko's blood.

"P-Please! M-Mieko-chan d-don't l-leave m-m-me in this world a-alone," Harumi pleaded as her Mieko-chan's dead body fell on top of her. She could see all the color drain from Mieko's face as she joined the dead. Her blood seeped through her clothes and touched her chest, right at the heart.

"No..No..Mieko-chan y-you said y-you w-were going to s-stand by m-me! W-why? P-please I-I'm sorry for doing t-this..p-please come back!" Harumi cried to her mother figure and to the heavens.

Damn her! Damn her life! If she only stayed in be and waited like everyone else then Mieko would be alive! Damn it all to hell! It was her fault! All her fault! "MIEKO-CHAN! YOU! YOU KILLED MIEKO-CHAN!" Harumi screamed at the man who was staring down at the body in annoyance.

"Thank Kami I did..Now shut up!" the man yelled as he brutally kicked Harumi in the face. Harumi could only scream in pain as the man kicked her once more. She could feel the blood pour from her nose and her vision become blurry again, but only in her right eye. The man kicked Mieko's body off Harumi's as if it was a piece of trash.

He leaned down and picked up Harumi, Harumi could see the wicked smile play on the man's lips.

"Let's go get you cleaned up darling..you're in for a hell of night"

Harumi couldn't take the pain anymore and she finally passed out, remembering only two things:

Mieko was gone.

And that this was the worst birthday ever.

* * *

**3 hours later..**

Katsuo and his Jonin team were returning from an assassination mission that kept them out of the village for almost a week, much to displeasure of Katsuo. He didn't like to be out of the village for long, it meant that he would miss all the important events that happened in the village and Katsuo felt the need to know everything that happened in the village even if it wasn't his business. He couldn't help it though, ever since the night the Kyuubi attacked he seemed to always want to know what happened in the village when he was out, probably because he dropped of the babe at the orphanage. He was now more attentive than he had ever been. That didn't go unnoticed by his teammates though, Miyuki decided to exploit her teammate's attentiveness to get closer to him.

"Katsuo! That mission went well huh?" Miyuki asked walking beside him.

"Yes it did Miyuki. You did a good job, you've improved greatly" Miyuki blushed at the compliment from her teammate/ secret crush. Miyuki was in heaven, her crush was beginning to notice her and their talks were lasting longer and were no longer small talk but real conversations. Nothing could ruin this..

"Damn straight Miyuki! You're such bad-ass kuniochi! Like damn..you don't have a bad ass either" Isamo said openly staring at his teammate's behind, Miyuki's blush became deeper and Katsuo's sweat dropped. Maybe something could ruin this and that something was Isamo.

"I-Isamo!" Miyuki wailed her face red as a ripe tomato as she covered her behind with her hands from Isamo's eyes.

"Don't cover it up baby!" Isamo gave a toothy grin as Miyuki ran from them to the village's gate at an incredible speed, leaving dust behind in her wake. Isamo being the pervert that he was, was a little happy she ran away cause now he a nice view of that ass in action.

"Isamo, you're a pervert." Katsuo deadpanned as he tried to increase his pace to reach the village faster.

"No I just appreciate assets in motion!" Isamo said as he howled with laughter at his own comment, Katsuo just shook his head in disappointment and frustration.

"Well if you're done clowning around, maybe we could follow Miyuki's lead and get back to the village" Katsuo said as involuntarily grinded his teeth. Even though Isamo was his teammate and best friend he really tested his patience.

"Calm down Katsuo. We'll get there." Isamo said throwing is hands behind his head, taking his sweet time to get to the village. Katsuo looked like he wanted to kill the man, but kept his cool. He was Katsuo, always calm and collective even if his best friend made him want to rip his hair out. They both walked a slow relaxing pace to the village. They finally reached the village gates and they both saw Miyuki waiting for them, the blush still clear on her face.

"Sorry. Isamo wanted to take his time." Katsuo said to Miyuki who instantly shook her head saying it wasn't a problem. Katsuo gave another one of his famous death glares to Isamo who was too busy checking out Miyuki. Miyuki noticed him looking at her and blushed harder. The minute Isamo realized that Miyuki was looking at him, he shot her a smirk. Miyuki looked away from him remembering what just transpired between them on their way to the village.

Katsuo looked at his teammates interactions and only shook his head, they were wasting his time and he beginning to get mad, really mad.

"I hope you both can report to the Hokage. I need to check up on something" Katsuo said to both at his teammates who were both distracted and bothered by each other. Katsuo knew they both weren't really listening to him and decided if they were just going to goof around he might as well check out the orphanage to make sure everything was alright. He didn't check out the orphanage daily, he was lucky if he was able to check out the orphanage monthly. But every time he did check out the orphanage he would look into on little girl's room to make sure she was okay. Of course he never saw what happened in the morning or before she went to bed, he just needed make sure she was alive and well. But he was started wonder if he was just wasting his time. The Hokage still hadn't checked out the girl and he was losing hope that he ever would.

"O-okay Katsuo" Miyuki called out to him as he left them. As he went to up the gates he received standard procedure before he walked through the village. Once he was cleared, he walked in the village and he saw that everything was how he left it. Nothing bent or out the ordinary, everyone walking around and enjoying the day. He shook his head and wondered if he should check out the orphanage. He went back and forth through his head, trying to hold onto hope, that his predication 6 years ago was correct and that if he checked now he would be able to prove it. But then again it had been 6 years and nothing had changed so what was the point? It would just be another disappointment. The cons started weighing out the pros and he began slowly making his way to his home instead of the orphanage.

Maybe, just maybe he would take a rest and not check out the orphanage.

* * *

**About an hour later..**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" everyone in the room turned to look at the young man who had yelled. Hiruzen looked at the man who was drenched in sweat and whose face was etched with fear. He was listening two of his finest Jonin report back to him about how the mission went when all of a sudden the young barged in.

"What is wrong?" Sarutobi asked, even though his voice or face didn't give it away he was worried that this was the one. This was the one that was going to tell him Naruto was in danger or had died. But he forced that thought in the back of his head trying not to jump to conclusions.

"T-the orphanage!" the man shouted as he tried to catch his breath. Even though the Hokage relaxed a bit that it wasn't Naruto, he was still very tense though. What happened to the orphanage? What was going on? Could Orochimaru have gotten to the kids? Oh Kami..

"What about it?" the Hokage asked, his voice was shaking a bit thinking about all the possibilities, all the things that could come out that man's mouth.

"A-a kidnapper came and k-killed Mieko-san! He took a girl.." the man finally said. Everyone present in the room eyes widened at the news. Never had that happened before, why would someone come in a kill an innocent person and take a girl in the process? It didn't make sense, but then again nothing ever made sense in the Ninja World.

"Hmm, call for an evacuation on the orphanage. Make sure that all the kids are accounted for. I'll send some of my Jonins to investigate.." the old 3rd Hokage told the man. After the man heard his instruction he quickly bowed and ran out the room to go fulfill the Hokage's orders. The Jonin still present looked at the Hokage wondering if they should finish their report and go help.

"..I'm getting too old for this.." Sarutobi muttered under his breath as he stared back at the two Jonin, who looked at him with curiosity.

"Go. Get Katsuo to help out, I'll send more later just go now!" the 3rd Hokage's voice boomed as he order his two Jonin to go investigate. They both nodded their head, they didn't need to be told twice. Once both Jonin exited the room, the old man stood up from his chair and looked out the window to see some people opening up their shops, oblivious to the constant danger they were always in. Hiruzen looked on and sighed, how? How did he get roped back into being Hokage again? Oh yeah, Minato died. But why did he have to die? Wasn't there any other way? Those were the question that always attacked Hiruzen, and sadly he could never answer them.

Thinking about Minato always made Hiruzen think about Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. The nine tails jinchuuriki. The kid lived a sad life, shunned by the villagers for something that wasn't his fault. Abused and bullied, tormented and harassed every day of his life. Hiruzen knew he failed the kid, but he tried his hardest to keep the kid safe, but nothing ever seemed to work. No matter how many people he killed for abusing Naruto they always seemed to back and do it again. They were like leeches, always tracking the kid down just to beat and hate him. Naruto, the kid that everyone loved to hate. And he didn't even know why.

_-Flash Back-_

_The 3rd was walking to Naruto's apartment to give him his monthly 'allowance', as he walked through the village many people gave him a friendly wave or cheery smile. Hiruzen always smiled and waved back, thinking in his head 'Why can't they be this kind to Naruto?' When he finally reached Naruto's apartment he saw graffiti stained the walls. He read some of the things and shook his head at the cruelty the villagers showed Naruto._

_'Demon!'_

_'Die you fucking beast!'_

_'Monster'_

_'Rot in fucking hell!'_

_'Burn in hell bitch!'_

_And those were some of the kinder ones, the other ones just made Hiruzen slaughter every villager on the streets and make them pay for their crimes. But he of course he couldn't, he was Hokage after all. Hiruzen gently knocked on the boy's door, hoping he wouldn't think it was a villager who was trying to hurt him._

_After a minute of two of knocking on the door Hiruzen heard a small shaky voice,_

_"W-who i-is it?! W-what do you w-want?!"_

_"Naruto?" this wasn't like him, Naruto's voice was usually loud and a bit annoying, not shaky and weak. What could have made him act like this? Now Hiruzen wasn't an idiot, he knew it was the villager's doings, but Naruto usually masked the pain he felt with an emotional mask of happiness, no matter what the villagers did he was always able to keep the façade intake. But now here he was going through a breakdown on the other side of the door._

_"O-old man?" Naruto's voice croaked._

_"Yes it's me Naruto, please open the door." the minute the words left Hiruzen's mouth he heard the sound of many locks unlocking. This broke Hiruzen's heart, a 5-year-old had to install an advanced security system just to keep himself from his own village. Hiruzen was starting wonder why he was Hokage for this damn village and all the sick twisted people who inhabited the place._

_Naruto's head poked through the small opening in the door. His blue orbs were brimmed with tears as he looked up at the 3rd Hokage._

_"Y-yes?" _

_Hiruzen noticed that Naruto had a black eye that was a nasty blue-ish black-ish color. His eye was blood-shot red and puss was emerging out of the corner of his eye, his eyes were puffy from crying. His eye was terribly swollen and it was beginning to close. Hiruzen also noticed Naruto was badly beaten up, blood was spilling from the side of his head and was slowly trickling down his whiskered cheeks. His bottom lip was busted and he skin was horribly bruised. His clothes were ripped and there bruises across his chest. Hiruzen could see scars forming on his chest. _

_"Oh Kami! Naruto what happened?!" _

_"What do you care?! Y-you c-could of stopped them! B-But you didn't! Now you're h-here a-after I g-get b-beat! You are just like the rest of them! Only difference is y-you do i-it secretly! Y-you let them beat me! W-why?! W-what did I ever do to you?!" Naruto shouted angrily at the man. His voice broke a bit, but you could still hear the anger and resentment in his voice. Naruto's fist were tightly clenched at his side, his body shook a little as he yelled at the man. _

_Hiruzen was taken back by Naruto's outburst. Never in a thousand years did Hiruzen think that Naruto would take his anger out on him, didn't he know that he deeply cared for him? Sure, he wasn't the best person or caretaker in the world, but he really did care! Did he really do that bad of job to make Naruto resent him so? Of course he did! Naruto was standing there beat up badly as he was comfortably living good life while his close friend's son was living a remake of hell everyday._

_"Naruto tell me what happened..please"_

_"You really want to know what happened?!"_

_"Yes I do, so I can correct it."_

_"Well I'll tell ya! They ambushed me! They cut me with a kunai and threw stones at me! I screamed and cried, asking someone to help me, but everyone just laughed and cheered my attackers on! They said, Thank you sweet Kami! The day has finally come! Rot in hell demon! They left me for dead! And no one helped me, they just kicked me, or spat on me! Some even threw rocks and praised Kami!" _

___Hiruzen openly gasped at what he found out. The villager were just so hateful and cruel it was unbelievable and just shocking. Everything that Minato gave up for this village and this was how they repay him, by beating his son and legacy up. Someone was going to pay for this, and where the hell were the ANBU that he sent out to watch over Naruto? _

_"N-Naruto I'm so sorry, I didn't think they would go this far!" Hiruzen could only apologize, for he didn't know what he could at the moment. _

_"Don't be! Just tell me why they hate me! Tell me so I can make them see I'm not what that they think I am!" Naruto fully emerged out of the door and Hiruzen got a good look at what the villagers did to him. Kami, he almost throw up it was so sickening. How was Naruto able to come to their defense? How was he able to stand?! Hiruzen saw the pleading look in Naruto's eyes and he so desperately wanted to tell him, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Naruto would have to wait._

_"I-I'm sorry Naruto I can't, p-" Hiruzen was cut off by Naruto's dark chuckle. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the old man and began shaking violently. _

_"Of course! YOU the 3rd fucking Hokage can't tell me why! So I'm just a damn bastard every-" _

_"Naruto that's enough! Show some respect for your Hokage! It is law that I can't tell 'till the proper time!" Hiruzen shouted at the battered boy._

_"And when would that be?" the hope in Naruto's voice was evident. _

_Hiruzen honestly didn't know when that would, he was hoping after he made Jonin so Naruto would be mature enough not do anything rash, maybe Chunin if anything dire happened and he needed to be told. But there were no appointed date. _

_ "...You'll know at the appropriate time..." that was all Hiruzen could say. _

_Naruto looked crestfallen at hearing the man's dumb answer. Kami he was really started to question why he even stayed in the village or even wanted the people's respect if this how he was going to be treated by the one man he thought of a friend and as someone who might of respected him,_

_"LEAVE! JUST LEAVE!" Naruto screamed, he had finally reached his breaking point. _

_"Naruto l-.." Hiruzen pleaded_

_"I SAID LEAVE OLD MAN! LEAVE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! LEAVE!" Naruto screamed at the old man who looked heartbroken and anger._

_"Okay. But here." Hiruzen said in an icy tone as he threw the money at Naruto who easily caught it. _

_Hiruzen__ began walking away until he heard Naruto soft voice whisper_

_"Everyone hates me..even the old man..I thought he liked me..it's all my fault..maybe I should just die and make everyone happy"_

_Hiruzen hung his head low and silently cried all the way back to the Hokage Tower. _

_-End of Flash Back-_

Hiruzen felt the tears forming again as he thought of that day that only happened a month ago, he hadn't visited Naruto since. During the time he hadn't visited Naruto he was able to find Naruto's attackers and kill them on sight, he also found out the reason the ANBU weren't watching Naruto that day. Their reason was that they thought Naruto was going to be fine since he was just walking home and they were waiting at his window 'till he showed up. Hiruzen also killed those ANBU on sight. Hearing that the 3rd Hokage killed two civilians and two ANBU the council meeting the following day caused the council members to go up into an uproar. Of course Hiruzen silenced them with the power of reason making everyone in the room curse Naruto. If Hiruzen could he would have all them killed on sight.

No matter how many people Hiruzen killed he knew he wouldn't be able to erase the damage that was inflicted on Naruto by his own village. No matter what he did they also hurt him, Kami he couldn't wait to see their faces when they realize who they been attacking. Ha what a bittersweet they that would be. Hopefully he would live to see it, but his age was getting to him, he was even thinking about retiring soon, but there was no one he knew that could take his place.

Well there was one, but he knew she would never accept.

But that was a problem for another day, right now he needed to focus on keeping the orphanage safe. Thinking about how the girl was probably scared to death right now gave him a new resolve. He had already failed one child he wasn't going to fail another one. Hiruzen turned away from the window and went to contact the ANBU.

He was going to make sure another child wouldn't have to suffer like Naruto did.

* * *

**A/N: Yes..there is singing in this story, but it's not going to be common thing. I listen to music while I write so I thought I would add some. Uhh, just so you know this rated M for a reason so yes there will be sex scenes. I'm not a prude so I'm going to write out, just be warned that I'm not the best at it. Along with the sex scenes there will be very intense scenes, like rape scenes kay? Kay. Violence as well so you're warned. **

**Hope I didn't lose half of my readers :/**

**Well again sorry for the long wait, I wrote this chapter in a span of 3 days..so you can expect a chapter from me weekly! :] YAY! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please.. they keep this story alive.. **

**Alright**** that's it from me, bye! :)**

**Length: 6,559 words! yay**


	4. Chapter 3: The start of change

**Unknown Location..**

* * *

"Ugh..where am I?" Harumi asked in a groggy voice as her eyes fluttered opened. The minute her eyes opened she was attacked with horrible pain from her head which caused her to scream out and clutch her head. She held on to her head for a minute to the pain began to subdue, as it did she realized that she laying down on something hard and cold. There wasn't any light so she had to relay on her other senses to tell her. Her hand shakily moved from her head and started feeling below her.

'Hard..metal? There isn't metal at the orphanage..where am I?' Harumi started to panic as she realized there was a possibility that she wasn't in the orphanage. Her body started shaking from fear and pain. What happened? Where was she?! Did something happen? Why couldn't she remember!?

"Boss she's awake" she heard a female voice call out.

"W-whose t-there?" she said in a small voice.

"Ha! She can talk I didn't expect her to be saying anything for a while" a gruff voice taunted. Why wouldn't she be talking? And who was talking about her? Why couldn't she see them!?

"P-please..what's happening?!" she asked in a shaky voice she tried to move her legs but she noticed they were strapped to the metal. She also noticed she could only mover her arms and every other part of her body was strapped down as if she was an animal.

"Oh I'll tell you what's happening" the female voice said, the minute she said that there was blinding light and two people came into view. Harumi screamed in agonizing pain the minute the lights came on. In took all her strength to keep her eyes opened, even if she was squinting. Harumi could make out the two people. A young woman probably no older than sixteen and a man in his late thirties. The girl had bleach blonde hair the was tied in a high ponytail and very green eyes. Freckles scattered across her cheeks and were lips were painted a glossy red. Her eyes were accented with mascara and she gave a small smile. All in all she didn't look too bad, but then again looks can be deceiving. The man on the other hand scared Harumi shitless. He was tall buff man that was overly muscular, he had tan skin and cold dark eyes. His face was adorned with many scars and his lips were curved in wicked smile.

"Daisuke-sama," the girl said addressing the man, "how far do you want me to go with explanation?"

"Just enough" he said with smirk.

"H-Hai Daisuke-sama" the girl was clearly confused, but she seemed frightened by him so she didn't push any farther. Harumi watched in silence as the man pulled her to the side and began talking to her in a low voice. Harumi could feel the sting of her eyes and face as waited for them to return. She could barely see anything in one of her eyes and her body was in severe pain. She couldn't remember anything after her and Mieko-chan talked. She tried her hardest to remember what had happened to end up in her, but everything came up as blank.

"Alright my Chīsana petto," the girl said returning with a small smirk, "I'll tell you where you are. You are near ROOT headquarters."

ROOT? What was ROOT, she knew ANBU but she had never heard of ROOT. And Chīsana petto? Really, what was this girl's deal! She acted like she was her slave, but she might as well be the way she was tied up.

The girl sensed the confusion on the girl's face and decided to clear up a few things,

"ROOT is like ANBU. Our leader is Danzo-sama. We are ninjas. That's all you need to know about us okay?" the girl said nodding her head, encouraging Harumi to do the same to show that she understood. But Harumi didn't understand, if they were ninjas what did they want with her? And if they were like ANBU isn't their leader suppose to be the Hokage? Harumi had so many questions but was too afraid to voice her questions since she thought they would kill her if she said the wrong thing, so instead she just nodded her head dumbly.

"Good!" the girl chirped clapping her hands together, Harumi didn't like her she was way too cheery and perky. Harumi noticed the girl staring at her as if she was waiting for something. Harumi decided it was now or never, she would either get her questions answered and find a way to escape or play weak and stupid as she had for most of her life.

"W-why d-do you guys w-want me?" Harumi squeaked out, her voice sounded fragile and weak but it was better than not saying anything at all. Harumi was expecting the girl to roll her eyes and call her baka, or maybe even kill her, but she didn't expect her to laugh.

"Oh Chīsana petto! That was rich! Why do we w-want you! Hahaha.. D-do you..hahaha..hear her Daisuke-s-sama-a-a..hahaha!" the girl was hold her sides trying to contain herself from rolling around the floor. The man named 'Daisuke-sama' looked at her annoyed.

"Avaron-san" Daisuke said in low whisper, that immediately silenced the girl as she straightened up and cleared her throat.

The girl whose name was Avaron said with a low bow, "Excuse my behavior Daisuke-sama." All amusement and laughter had left her body. "You are here today because we have found something interesting about you." Avaron said turning to Harumi who shot her a look of confusion.

Interesting about her?! She was simple orphan and nothing more. She belonged to no clan and had no family. When she grew up she would become a shop keeper and marry another civilian, give birth to kids and die as one Konoha's many unimportant civilians. Nothing in her life would ever be exciting. Her life was damned from the start! There was nothing interesting about her! These people must have made a mistake, she was just a lowly orphan with nothing and no one.

Right?

Avaron looked at the girl and sensed her shock and confusion. She knew the girl wasn't told anything about her past or family. Neither were they, but they did have information about the girl that could suggest she was more than what the eye. If their theories were proven true the ROOT could become the most powerful organization in Konoha and then their esteemed leader would finally be given what he so rightfully earned. Danzo-sama would finally become the leader of Konoha.

"I-I don't understand." Harumi croaked, "what's so special about me? Why does the ROOT w-want me?"

"Oh because Chīsana petto, you have some power that hasn't been tapped into yet. We are just here to help you become the best as you can be." Avaron said sweetly. She gave Harumi an affectionate smile, showing she was just trying to be her 'friend'. But Harumi wasn't stupid she knew when people were trying to use her. It had happened all the time at the orphanage. People would send her fake smiles and fake offers of friendship so they could gain something and she could take the fall. She knew there was no way these ROOT people really cared about her, they were just using her for their sick plans. And whatever power they were talking about would remain untapped! She didn't have a use for the power so she wasn't going to use it and if she wasn't going to use it, no one was going to use it.

"T-thank you, but n-no thank you. I-I don't want to d-do this" Harumi said trying to wiggle her way out of her confinements.

"Oh dear no. My Chīsana petto you don't have a choice. You must serve your village with everything you got! You do love your village don't you?" Harumi thought she saw a look regret, but it was gone in an instant.

"Yes I do b-but I-I don't feel comfortable being taught by you guys."_ 'Or anyone'_

"Who said anything about being taught? Oh Chīsana petto we are here to introduce you to a life of fun. After you have your fun then you can worry about being taught. Right now it's just about fun!"

Daisuke smirked at Avaron's statement, _'It'll be fun alright'_

"F-fun? Y-you wanna introduce m-me to a life of f-fun?" Harumi looked at the girl like she was stupid. Fun?! They had kidnapped her and strapped her down to metal table and caused her unbearable pain. Why on earth would they want to introduce her to a world of fun!? And why would she go along with it? She knew she was young, but she wasn't stupid. How dare these people do this! Harumi shot her a look of her anger the best way she could, glaring. It felt foreign to Harumi since she never really glared at someone before, she knew it would get her point across.

Avaron noticed her anger and immediately tried to calm her down. "Yes! I didn't meet Danzo-sama's standards but he promised me a life of fun for my efforts! And I got it! Now I'm here you to give it to you and once you've had fun you will be able to see if you got what it takes to be Danzo-sama right hand man and if you aren't, you'll be living the fun life 'till you die!" Avaron said with a sick gleam in her eye as she gave Harumi a big grin.

_'Till I die? What are wrong with these people..Why would I want to live like that? And what kind of fun anyways?!'_

Harumi pulled her self of out her thoughts just in time to ask Avaron a question that had been bugging her ever since she had brought up this 'fun life business' "D-die? What if I-I don't w-wanna live the fun life?"

"You don't like fun? Be grateful Chīsana petto many kids would kill to be in your position! Come on just try it! It's worth your time and you won't regret it! It'll be better than living that orphan life! It's not like there is anyone that truly loves you there!" That was it. That was all it took. Harumi wanted to scratch the girl to death for saying such things she didn't have any idea about, but she didn't have the courage to do it yet, instead she defiantly shot back at the girl.

"..No. I don't want to! Mieko-chan is still there and I love her and she loves me and shes waiting for me! Let me go! Let me go now! I SAID LET ME GO!" Harumi began glaring daggers at the girl, trying to get her to back off, but it didn't to see to have any affect on her. Instead the girl just shot her a wicked smile. Harumi tried again by saying, "You know nothing about me! So go away and return me back to the orphanage now! O-or you'll regret it! I swear!"

Avaron just sucked her teeth shaking her head in disappointment, "Oh no Chīsana petto. I thought we could done this the easy way..but you must learn to hold your tongue."

These seemed to wake Daisuke up as he finally appeared out the shadows with a shit eating grin plastered on his face, "Finally! Do I get to rough her up a bit Avaron-san?!"

Avaron looked at Daisuke in annoyance but it was replaced by fear as Daisuke caught her looking at him like that. In return he had sent her a low growl. The seemed to ignite her fear in him once more. "..Y-yes, but don't go all the way..Danzo-sama wants her pure when they take her to the Tanoshī ie tonight. B-be gentle!"

"..I'll keep her somewhat pure and no promises." Daisuke said pushing Avaron out of the way.

Avaron silently glared at Daisuke's back as she regained her footing, "F-fine. But o-our asses are on the line if y-you're not."

"Alright bitch damn! I got it! Now take her straps off so I can teach her a lesson!" Daisuke shouted at the girl.

Avaron went over to Harumi and began taking her straps off one by one. She began at the legs, then the hips and finally the stomach. Harumi let out breath she didn't know she was holding, but that didn't calm her nerves or take away her fears. As Avaron unstrapped her she noticed Harumi's fear and distress. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." she whispered in Harumi's ear, but Harumi didn't believe her. The way the man was looking at her with hunger and lust didn't back up Avaron's claim.

"Avaron-san, I think you should go..it might get a little too..nasty" Daisuke said with a warning tone .

"N-no!" Avaron could feel her defiant ways returning to her "You n-need to understand we are partners, I-I'm not leaving..and I-I need to m-make sure she's not to hurt.."

"Ha! How hurt she is? Well I tell you now the bitch won't be walking for a week" Daisuke laughed at his own sick comment

"D-Daisuke-sama!" Avaron chided slightly.

"Alright.." Daisuke waved her off. Avaron nodded her head and walked to the corner and took a seat as she studied Harumi to see what she would do. Daisuke began walking up to Harumi, the feeling of lust suffocated the people in the room.

Harumi felt a fleeing instinct in the pit of her gut, but fear kept her still. It was like her body was paralyzed and she couldn't do anything but stare at the man coming towards her with an uncanny feeling of hunger. She tried to move her leg but she could only feel it twitch a bit. The straps were removed, but it felt like they were still there. Harumi felt the man inch closer and the lust in his eyes grew deeper. Harumi wasn't stupid she knew something bad was going to be happening and that it would leave her in pain, but she didn't know what yet. She just prayed to Kami that it wasn't that was going to cause her to bleed or be hospitalized.

"Hello," Daisuke said as he carefully caressed her cheek. Harumi shivered at his touch, it felt so wrong in so many ways. "I don't like playing games..I get right to the good stuff...now be a good little girl and open your legs for Daisuke-sama."

Harumi shot an eyebrow up at Daisuke's request, open her legs? It wasn't like she could, her body was still paralyzed with fear, but even if she could why would she do that? The only thing down there was her private area, and she still remembered the somewhat embarrassing and informative conversation Mieko and her had about that place.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Mieko-chan what's this called?" a 3 year old Harumi asked her most favorite person in the world. Mieko was cleaning up the toddlers area when she heard Harumi run in the room. Mieko stopped what she was doing and turned to see a rather embarrassing scene, well at least for her. Harumi looked the least bit embarrassed. She looked intrigued if anything._

_"Harumi! Pull up your underwear up now!" Mieko hissed through her teeth as she ran to shut the door, hoping no one got a sight of a young butt-naked Harumi pointing to a very intimate area of her lower body. Harumi looked at Mieko very confused. What had she done wrong? She just wanted to know what her thingy or pee-pee was really called, since supposedly it wasn't called any of those things._

_"B-but Mieko-chan! I wanna know what it's called!" Harumi whined, she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and defiantly crossed her arms across refusing to pull up her underwear._

_'Thank Kami the toddlers are asleep' Mieko thought she made her towards Harumi. "Harumi-chan, I'll tell if you pull up your underwear." Harumi eyes gleamed with happiness as she pulled up her underwear and pants with no hesitation._

_Mieko got on her knees to meet Harumi's height, she steadily grabbed her shoulders and her looked her straight in the eye as she said, "Alright Harumi-chan, that place is called no man's land. It's your private area..only you are allowed down there..NO ONE ELSE. Especially boys"_

_"What about you? And why not boys?" Harumi was confused, why couldn't anyone but her go down there. _

_"I won't need to go down there unless you tell me it hurts or something. The only that will probably go down there besides myself, if you give me permission, are the doctors when they're doing a check up," Mieko said, she then realized she skipped over another question Harumi asked. She gave a audibly sigh as she said_

_"And no boys because it's none of their business."_

_"O-Oh kay.." Harumi said with a small smile, understanding it a little better. _

_Mieko got up from her knees and gave a small smile back. "Good, and promise me Harumi that you will never ever let anyone go down there and take what belongs to you and only you" Mieko said with seriousness coated in each word. Harumi gave her a confused look but nodded her head at the promise. Before Harumi could ask what she meant by take what belongs to you Mieko shot her a question,_

_ "Harumi-chan what made you ask that question?" Mieko really did what to know since Harumi expressed no curiosity about her lower half 'till now. Mieko did know though that she would regret asking in the end._

_She stood corrected._

_Harumi completely forgot her question as she explained what caused her to ask the question,_

_"S-some girls at the table were talking about how their private area hurt real bad! They kept calling it a p-puss-puss, puss something and va-va-varigina...something like that and I kept telling them no it's called a pee-pee!" Harumi felt a little dumb knowing that she was wrong, but continued explaining. "And they just laughed and told me to ask a grown-up about that and I did!..SO they were wrong..even though I was wrong..but they were wronger than me so ha!" Harumi proclaimed the last part triumphantly as she walked out the room with a little more pep in her step._

_Mieko just watched Harumi walk out the room, her face bright red and her left eye twitching._

_'Oh Kami..'_

_-End Of Flash Back-_

"NO!" Harumi shouted at the man as she forced her hands to cover her private area. "This not any of your business!" Harumi said quoting some of the words she learned that day. "So GO!" The man just sucked his teeth in annoyance at Harumi's prudishness. "I don't care, I'm done waiting.." Daisuke hissed at Harumi with a low voice. Harumi could sense his anger and frustrations and tried to inch away from him. This only seemed to anger the man even more as he forcefully grabbed Harumi's shoulders and slammed them in place as he swung one of legs over Harumi's body and table. Soon he was situated comfortably on top of Harumi's small body.

Harumi could feel the man's huge body crush her tiny frame. She soon felt her something gasping for breath as the man pushed down more.

"Hush babe" Daisuke said groping her body. Harumi squirmed under his touch. The way he touched her felt dirty and unnatural. _'This isn't right! GET OFF!' _Harumi thought in her head. She tried to move around some more but nothing changed the fact that he was still crushing her with his weight. "GET OFF!" Harumi yelled at he man, her eyes were now glaring at the man.

"I said HUSH!" Daisuke yelled as he backhanded Harumi. Harumi's head was whipped to the side by the force of his blow. She could feel the soft movement of blood trickling down her cheek as she turned to face the man.

"Aww, did someone get a boo-boo?" Daisuke taunted, Harumi looked at the man with resentment as she began to glaring at him again. She bit the insides of her cheek to keep herself from crying, she wasn't go to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Without warning the man scooped up some of her blood with his finger and began licking it like it was sweet honey. Harumi almost threw up at the sight of it.

"You taste sweet..I want more" Daisuke crashed his lips down on Harumi's the minute he finished his sentence. Harumi laid there in other shock, the man was kissing her. Her kisses that were only for Mieko were now being stolen by this man. _'__How could he do something so gross?!'_ Harumi's thoughts were interrupted by the burning sensation in her chest. She needed air. The action had happened too quick for Harumi to act immediately, but once she got her thoughts together that the man was kissing her she parted her lips in attempt to breathe and bite his bottom lip so she could escape from the sickening kiss. Sadly she wasn't quick enough and the man shot his tongue into her mouth.

Daisuke's tongue wandered freely around Harumi's mouth, he licked places in her mouth and he even began battling with Harumi's tongue even though it wasn't much of battle since Harumi was laying there shocked. After a minute or two Daisuke drew back and smiled at Harumi.

"Damn..why so stiff?" Daisuke asked.

Harumi looked at the man in anger, disgust and a bit of fear. What was wrong with him?! How dare he do something so vile to her! Mieko-chan always told her to respect herself and her space. Never should someone do something to make her uncomfortable. He was going to pay for hurting her and disobeying Mieko-chan! Harumi soon felt the anger and hatred she had let fester in the pit of her stomach course through her veins She could feel her blood boil and her temperature rise.

No one was ever going to do this to her again, this man was going pay.

Harumi for the first time in her life took action.

Harumi started hurling her fist all over the place trying to hit the man.

"GET OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU SICK MAN!" Harumi screamed at the man as she tried to hit him with all her might. Harumi was bit surprised at herself as she continued throwing punches at the man. Never had she thought she would inflict pain on someone else, but then she never thought someone would do what he did. She had been mistreated before, but this crossing the line. She was a human being for Kami's sake! She deserved to be treated as so!

Daisuke watched the girl in amusement as she continued throwing sloppy punches at him. He simply dodged each on and gave her smile each time he looked at her. "Give it up bitch. You're dead meat against me." Daisuke taunted, for whatever reason this seemed to send Harumi in to overdrive as she began throwing her punches faster and harder. Daisuke forced more weight against her body, which seemed to slow her down a bit as she tried to catch her breath and ease the pain, but she didn't stop.

Harumi closed her eyes, hoping, praying, wishing that one of her punches would hit the man.

Her wish came true.

Skin hit skin as Harumi hit Daisuke with a sucker punch to the jaw.

Harumi looked at her fist with awe and happiness. She did it! She hit the man! Now all that was left was to get his body off hers. Harumi began to push Daisuke's body off hers with her all her might until something clutched both of her wrist.

"You bitch!" Daisuke spat as turned around to look at Harumi. His eyes were red with anger and his nostrils were flaring. Both Harumi and Avaron felt Daisuke's killer intent go through the roof. Avaron found her way into the situation as she tried to calm Daisuke down before he did anything rash.

"D-Daisuke-s-sama" Avaron stuttered, she was frightened by all the killer intent in the room, "p-please..d-don't!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! I DIDN'T ASK YOU! DID I?!" Daisuke shouted as he shot Avaron some his killer intent. Avaron squeaked in fear as she ran back to the corner to cower in fear of Daisuke-sama. Daisuke smiled wickedly, with Avaron out of the way Daisuke turned to the shaking girl beneath him. He chuckled darkly at seeing her squirm and shake with fear of him.

"Haha. Bitch thinks shes tough right? Ha! I'll show you tough you piece of shit!"

With that Daisuke began ripping her clothes off the with the strength Harumi didn't know he possessed. Harumi tried to cover herself but Daisuke's pinned her arms as he began to attack her skin. He bit forcefully on her nipple, drawing blood. Harumi screamed out in pain, she tried to hold back her tears but the pain was too much. She soon let the tears flow as Daisuke began painfully bite other parts of her exposed flesh. During his attack on her upper body he had sent Harumi a few punches leaving her with a very bloody nose which was already broken. Her black eye that never fully healed only became blacker, that wasn't it though, Daisuke decided to give her another black eye. Blood soon started pouring out of her eyes as long with her tears. Harumi laid there, her bloody marred skin and black eyes. Body broken, but her spirit still hanging on. Daisuke leaped off the girl, giving her a second to breathe.

Harumi gasped for breathe as he momentarily left her alone. Every part of her body was stiff and was aching. The only part of her that was clothed was her lower half. Harumi knew her lungs were crushed and that it would take her awhile for her breathing to go back to normal. She also knew that the man wasn't going to allow her those moments.

She stood corrected.

The man grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to the floor. Harumi banged her head on the metal table and floor and felt the blood flow the her down to her mouth. She wanted to scream, but her voice was hoarse from screaming so much. Daisuke ordered her to lay on the floor and Harumi unwillingly compelled, even if she could run she wouldn't. She was in too much pain and she had no energy left.

The began viciously tearing the rest of clothes off just as he had before. Harumi wanted to punch him in the face again for staring at her private area. _'No man's land!' _Harumi could hear Mieko's voice ringing through her head. She could feel Mieko encouraging to not let this man go unpunished for his actions, she had to do something! "N-no...m-man's..l-land" Harumi muttered as felt Daisuke caress her naked thigh.

"What the fuck did you say you little cunt?" Daisuke growled.

"N-no..m-man's land!" Harumi spat. Harumi could feel the blood pouring out of her mouth as she said that but she ignored it. She was going to fight no matter how bad it hurt! As soon as the words left her mouth she mustered up all the energy in her arm and punched Daisuke's in the jaw once more. Harumi drew her hand with a small crooked smiled and repeated, "No man's land"

"I'll kill you! You dirty whore! I'll fucking kill you!" Daisuke seethed as he quickly recovered from the blow. Harumi could feel him forcefully draw her up to her knees. She wobbled on her knees as she tried to support herself. Her vision was very blurry, but she could still make out Daisuke going behind her. Harumi could feel his killer intent rising and becoming sicker with each step her took.

"I didn't think you had in you bitch! Looks like I gotta take it out"

In a swift movement Daisuke grabbed her arm and violently twisted it 'till he heard beautiful sound of her bones snapping. Daisuke smiled wickedly as he heard scream.

"Scream bitch! It's like music to my ears"

He twisted harder and farther, he even decided to put in a little chakra in his palm. The chakra immediately started burning Harumi's skin leaving it red-hot and irritated. Harumi cried and scream. The tears began burning her eyes Daisuke twisted her farther 'till he could hear every bone in her arm crack or break completely. The blood was still freely flowing from her eyes, it was going at a faster pace now as if she was crying blood. Her skin was burning literally burning. It was like someone had set fire to her body, or threw her into intense flames.

Daisuke twisted her arm upwards before letting go. Her arm fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Perfect. She was still screaming and crying from the pain. Daisuke saw her other arm trying to reach up to hold her other arm up, Daisuke immediately flattened that attempt by stomping on her hand, crushing some of her fingers and causing them to bleed in the process. Harumi wanted to scream and cry, but she had no more tears left. She couldn't scream anymore because she didn't have a voice anymore.

"Now..I've saved the best for last!" Daisuke said cheerful, Harumi could sense the sick and dark humor behind it and prayed to Kami that He would have mercy on her.

Daisuke slowly unzipped his pants, he felt his trousers around his ankles before he paused. Something wasn't right. Something about this scene was off. He had put the girl in her place, but something was off. Oh! He couldn't see the girl's pussy. Duh! He immediately kicked Harumi's back leaving a bruise and a boot mark, once realizing what was wrong with the scene. Harumi feel forward exposing her sacred area that she so fearlessly protected. Harumi felt alot of emotions go through her body as she realized what was showing. She felt dirty and exposed. She felt sick and angry. She felt sad and she also felt a burning hatred in her stomach, but most of all she felt like a failure. She failed Mieko. Mieko had promised her to keep people out of her private area, especially boys, but here was one about to take what was hers and only hers. She failed to keep her promise to Mieko. She failed Mieko and herself, she failed every tiny ounce of self-respect she had left.

She had _truly_ failed.

Daisuke frantically started ripping of his underwear as he stared at Harumi's clean, tight pussy. Kami, that's why he liked his girls young, they were always so tight. He felt his cock hardened as he thought about it. Once his underwear was discarded on the floor he gripped the girls hips to keep her steady. His cock flew up and acted like a blood hound, sniffing for pussy to shot himself through. Harumi closed her eyes and let a lone tear fall from her bloody eyes. She thought she had no more to tears to give, she then realized this was Mieko-chan's tear. She was crying for her. It was like Mieko-chan could sense her pain from the orphanage, Mieko was loaning her her tears.

Tears then spilled her out of her eyes as she sang in her head:

_'When the night has come and the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me-'_

Harumi couldn't go any further as she felt a sharp pain from her private area. It started out as sharp but then exploded into a wave of pain through her whole body, but mostly her lower half. She surprised herself as she screamed the loudest ever that day. She was sure Mieko-chan could hear her, and she was sure was crying for the both of them.

Daisuke laughed evilly as he heard the girl beneath scream. He hadn't even waited for the girl to come to terms with what was going to happen to her, no, he was her little bitch and he wasn't going to ask if she was ready. Fuck he shouldn't have to force the girl into spreading her legs, she should of came pre-made or should he say pre-fucked! But he did like his woman pure every once in awhile, it made it even more fun to break them. With new sick, sadistic thoughts running through his mind, he soon found himself forcing himself into her. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him, nope not at all. He literally pushed his way through. As he was pushing through his felt his head touch something. Her hymen was blocking his path to sweet relief and victory.

"What's this? A little virgin barrier! Well not anymore..you should be happy..a man took your virginity..not some little kid" Daisuke snarled. He then pulled back again and slammed his cock through her hymen penetrating what was keeping her pure. As a response to his quick thrashing of her barrier, Harumi's body rewarded him with pool of her blood, which he gladly expected.

Harumi screamed as she felt the unbearable pain go through her body as rammed into her. She screamed bloody murder once again and felt her eyes produced tears like a broken faucet. Her body went numb from all the pain she endured that day and promptly shut down so Harumi could rest. As Harumi's closed her eyes, that were practically almost swelled she remembered a few things:

That Mieko-chan was crying, she had failed and she finally knew what death felt like.

Because she was sure as hell a piece of Harumi-chan just died today.

* * *

**Konoha- Hokage Mountain**

A 5 year-old Naruto sat on top of the 4th Hokage's head in silence as he watched the village beneath him. He saw a mother hold her young son's hand as they made their way back home. He saw a sister and brother running around playing tag 'till their father came and picked them up, telling them it was time to go home and get some dinner. The children cheered happily as they too made their way back home. Everyone seemed to taking their loves back home. It was now time for Konoha's civilian to retire into their cozy homes with their awaiting families. Konoha was now resting for the night as the moon shined down on the them and one lonely wished he had a piece of what all those happy kids had.

Naruto let one lone tear roll down his cheek as he watched the stragglers finally drag themselves home. Everyone had someone come looking for them or left expecting someone home. Whereas he sat here all alone, knowing no one was looking or caring for him.

_'Why?..Why me?' _Naruto thought,_ 'Why am I the only one without love..?' _Naruto had asked himself question for years. He never understood why the villagers shot him hateful looks and glares. Why the parents would steer their children away from him. Why they would abuse him mentally, emotionally and physically. None of it made sense. Why was he the village's punching bag and dunce? What had he done to anger them so. It was like the moment he stepped foot on this world everyone hated him and shunned him. They told him countless times that he should die, that Kami made a mistake. They told him no one loved him. It all hurt and they didn't stop with emotionally pain, they beat him up and tried to make him commit suicide so his blood wouldn't be on their hands.

The worst part was that Naruto was slowly believing it himself.

Maybe he was a _mistake._

Maybe he was _worthless._

Maybe_ no one loved him._

_Maybe he should just die and make everyone happy. _

He knew that type of thinking was shameful but he couldn't help it though, the pain was just too much. There was only so much a human being could take before they cracked and Naruto was convinced he was at his breaking point. Especially after he had that big fight with the old man. He knew that the old man was mad, but didn't know exactly how mad him he until he made it clear by not visiting. '_I guess he really hates me now..' _But didn't the old man know Naruto was just angry that no one tried to save him! He knew he shouldn't have snapped at the old man, but at the time he was hurt and angry, but now he was feeling regretful and sorry. He wanted to go the old man and apologize, but he knew the old man would just spit in his face and call him a demon. So Naruto decided not go through the heartbreak of having the old man reject him, Naruto decided he was just going to sit here 'till the villagers found him and beat him to death.

But Naruto couldn't stop himself from crying a waterfall, thinking about how is life was hell and driving away the one person who might of cared about him, even if it was only a little caused the tears to slid down his cheeks.

"..I'm sorry old-..Third Hokage I really am" Naruto croaked as he hung his head low and cried silent tears.

"Who are you talking to kid?"

Naruto whipped to side to see a man in a black cloak pulling out a cigarette. Naruto watched the man light the cigarette and stare off into the night sky. Naruto couldn't see the man's face due the moon only being the only light. Where did this man come from? Was he here the whole time?! Had he just not seen him, maybe the man wanted to talk to him. No! There was no way that anyone from the village would want to talk to him. Naruto began to wonder if he was drunk lost on his path home. But the way man acted showed that he was aware of what he was doing and more importantly who he was talking to.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked finally finding his voice. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the stranger, so he held back the on coming tears.

The man looked around and stared at Naruto pointing to himself he asked dumbly, "Me? " Naruto's sweat dropped as he nodded his head.

"..It's not important" the man said shrugging. Naruto shot the man a confused but frustrated look. Was this man okay? He seemed to appear out of nowhere and he didn't smell of sake, so he wasn't drunk. He obviously knew who he was talking since he looked at Naruto when he talked to him.

"You didn't answer my question kid. Who are you talking to?"

Naruto felt a lump in his throat when the man asked him that. It made him realize he had no one to talk to. He had only himself to keep himself company. "..No one" he answered in broken voice.

"Hmm..that's sad..why aren't you talking to some of your friends..better yet why aren't at home? It is pretty late your folks are probably wondered sick"

That made Naruto want to cry, but he had held it back. "I don't have any!"

"Home or friends?" Naruto couldn't help but feel a little mad, it felt as if the man was doing this on purpose. It was like he knew Naruto had no family and he was just here to rub it in his face.

"Both!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Oh" The man looked at Naruto inquisitively. The way the man looked at him made Naruto feel naked, it was like he was peering into his soul. After a few moments of silence the man's voice rang through the night.

"Well damn.." he paused for a moment to blow out the smoke. "Sucks for you! Hahaha.." he laughed. _'Now let's see how he responds to a little provoking..'_

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked at the man.

"Hey! You shouldn't laugh at me, do you know how it feels not to have anyone!" Naruto shouted at the man in pure anger, the man seemed to not be fazed by Naruto's rage at all, he looked to be listening attentively.

"You don't know nothing about having everyone hate you! You don't know anything and until you understand my pain you shouldn't even think about laughing!" This caused the man to stop smoking and look at Naruto with cold eyes. He released a bit of his killer intent.

"..Kid you should really shut up.." the man said in a low whisper. _'You don't know me either'_

Naruto jumped back a little at the man sudden rage. But that didn't stop him from letting him know who he was. "M-my name is not kid! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed with pure determination. The man let a small quick grin grace his features as he looked at the blonde. _'I know you will..I just know it! But you got a long way to go shrimp..'_

But of course he didn't let Naruto see that smile.

"What the fuck? I didn't ask you to tell me that did I?" Naruto slowly shook his head 'no' trying to see where the man was getting at "Good..now sit yo' bony ass down fool!" the man said letting his cold demeanor fade and his funny/foolish side return. Naruto stuck his tongue at the man, showing he wasn't going to take orders from anybody, especially a stranger. But he was curious to what this stranger wanted, he decided to ask.

"What do you want anyways? Are you here to attack me? Cause if you are then fine."

"I'm not here to attack you, just came to have fucking civilized conversation!" the man said chuckling at his humor. Naruto's just sweat dropped. _'What a weirdo..'_

"On a mountain?" Naruto asked, trying to make the man look dumb. The man choked on the smoke he was inhaling. He wasn't expecting Naruto to ask that question. He began going to into a violent coughing fit as Naruto just laughed at him.

"Well that's ...(cough) ..where it seems (cough)..ahhh... you do most o-of your ...(cough) talking and thinking"

"No I don-.."Naruto began defiantly. For the first time in his life he stopped to think. The man was right, he did do most of his thinking up here. And since he had no friends this where he spent most of his afternoons when he wasn't pranking people. So the man was right, but how did he know that? Naruto hadn't seen him before and he didn't look like he lived in the village..maybe he...

"Wait..h-how do you know that? H-Have you been stalking me or something?" Naruto asked horrified. Oh Kami he had a creepy stalker!

(A/N (**not apart of the story**): Hinata dejectedly walked off the mountain, sadden by the fact she wasn't the only stalker in Naruto's life. _'Oh..Naruto-kun'_ Lol sorry I couldn't help myself xD)

The man looked at Naruto for a bit then at the village, then Naruto. He began sweating a lot and pacing. "FUCK!" the man shouted abruptly ending his stupor. "Looks like the cat is out of the fucking bag" He sighed and threw his hands up in the arm in defeat.

The cat part caught Naruto off guard. There was a cat?! Why was the cat there..and what was it doing in a bag? All stupid questions unbeknownst to Naruto of course. "What cat?! What bag?"

The man tried to see if Naruto was joking, sadly he wasn't. "..Are you retarded?" _'I knew he wasn't the brightest..but jeez..'_

"..What's retarded?" Naruto asked innocently.

The man threw his head back and sighed, "Kami have mercy, I'll take that as yes. Oh. And yes"

"Yes what?" asked looking at the man curiously._ 'SERIOUSLY?!..Kami please have mercy on my soul for I'm bout to commit murder..'_

"YES YOU FOOL I'VE BEEN FUCKING STALKING YOUR ASS FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS!" the man yelled in frustration.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked shocked. He couldn't believe someone had stalked him for that long and no one noticed.

The man joking aura left him for a bit as he looked Naruto straight in the eye. With all the seriousness in the world he spoke.

"Because Naruto, I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Naruto was once again shocked. Not only was the man stalking him, but he wanted to help him. What was going on?

"Yes," the man said nodding, "come with me and we will leave this village..this village that caused you so much pain.." The man knew Naruto had suffered a great deal from the moment he came into the world. None of it his fault, none of it was deserved. But yet he was on the receiving end of it all and sadly he had to deal with it, since he nowhere to go. But finally he had a chance to escape it, finally he could be free of all the pain...

"No." Naruto said without hesitation. He pure look of seriousness and certainty in his eyes, which hadn't gone unnoticed. The man looked at him in surprise the man was so sure that Naruto would have said yes that he was a bit taken back.

_'Guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did..looks like even with three years of stalking put in you'll never truly know a person till you meet them face to face..even so Naruto might be the expectation..hes already surprising me..what surprises do you have up your sleeve Naruto?' _ The man pulled himself out of his thought as he looked back at Naruto with a new curiosity.

"No? Why no? I thought you'd jump at the chance to leave this crusty-ass village"

"Don't talk about the village like that," Naruto snapped. The man again was taken back by his tone. Naruto looked straight at the man as he spoke "Even though they've caused me a lot of pain, this place it still the only home I've ever known. And I'll protect any place I call home with my life. That includes the people who live there, didn't you hear me era-sōna kuchiwokiku? I'm going to be Hokage one day and I can't do that if I'm not in the village! "

"K-kid-" The man said ignoring the name Naruto called, he was stunned by his unbreakable will._ 'So young..but so sure'_

"Naruto."

"Naruto, listen to me. I just want to help you. I swear to you. I'm not going to kidnap you and hurt you, trust me I could do that to any other kid. Boy don't even know how capable I am of swooping down and taking one of y'all asses" The man was rambling and Naruto was starting to get a little freaked out, which the man noticed. " But that's besides the point. I am here to help you get stronger." The man looked at Naruto waiting for a response. _'No way he can say no..again...' _

"Stronger! Me!" Naruto said pointing to himself. He knew he needed to get stronger, but he never thought someone would offer to help him. It made Naruto happy and a bit suspicious. '_YES! I'm going to get stronger! HA! I'M GETTING CLOSER TO BECOMING HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!...but why does he wanna help me?..why does he even care?'_

"Yes you fucktard. I'm here to take under my wing," the man said with a small smile when he saw Naruto's face light up. "My master will also be teaching you his ways"

"Your master? W-why me? And I'm not sure if I can trust you" Naruto said finally voicing his concerns.

The man nodded his head at Naruto's suspicions. He was pleased to Naruto being cautious he would have been worried if he didn't. That would have showed he trusted too easily and that wasn't a good ninja trait.

"Understandable. But Naruto, you know there is a reason why the villagers hate you. You are just not aware of the exact reason yet, and I would love to tell ya but I can't. Some crazy ass law is preventing me from doing so, and if I did I'd get my crazy-ass killed. But if you come with me you'll get stronger and become the man I know you are destined to be. Naruto listen to me, you are destined for greatness. I'm not just saying these words I strongly believe them. Come with me Naruto and will make the road to your destiny a bit easier."

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor in well, shock. He couldn't believe it. Someone believed him! Someone actually thought he could do something great! Finally someone who saw that he wasn't useless and just a lowly orphan. But after all these years of wishing for someone to believe he was starting to doubt his belief in himself. Was he really destined to do great things? Was he worth the encouragement?

"I-I don't know, it's all too much..destined for greatness..me?"

"Yes. Naruto this is a lot to process, especially for your slow ass," Naruto yelled at the man, but was ignored, "So I'll give you 48 hours to make your decision. If you say no, I'll totally understand and I won't hold it against you, but just know things will be harder. If you say yes then well prepare to work your ass off like never before, but the rewards will be satisfying."

"Okay" Naruto was definitely ready to work hard to achieve his dream, so that part didn't scare him. But he wanted to know if this man could _really_ make him stronger. "How do I know you are truly strong and that you could make me stronger?"

This seemed to make the man get all jittery and jumpy as he began laughing. "Ohh. You need a lil' demonstration 'ight!" He began breathing slowly and Naruto started feeling an immense power coming from the man. A yellowish-gold-ish aura began forming around the man as he slammed he hand down and called out,

"**Jishin no Jutsu!**" the ground began shaking uncontrollably. Naruto hung onto the railing as the earth continued to shake. Naruto looked down to see if anyone noticed the earthquake or the suffocating amount of power the man was giving off, but he seemed he was the only who could feel it. _'Wait..is the earthquake only happening on the mountain?' _Before Naruto could ask the man stopped the jutsu and gave Naruto a flashy smile.

"Whoa..how d-did you-?" Naruto stuttered, too amazed by the jutsu to speak clearly.

"This was one of my basic jutsu!" the man said cutting Naruto off. Naruto looked at the man in disbelief._ 'Basic?!' _

"I manipulate the ground and give off the feeling of disaster. This particular disaster was in the feeling of an earthquake. This helps me lure enemies back or lure them into a false sense of danger. Of course some people think their smart-asses and try to dispel the jutsu..it's kind of like a genjutsu but when it dispels..ha! They're in for a big surprise " the man was satisfied with his rundown on he jutsu, even if he gave very little information what the actual jutsu can and do and the sheer power of it. But there was plenty of time to explain the jutsu to Naruto, well if Naruto said yes of course.

"Alright meet me here in two days from now with your answer. Don't let anyone know you had this conversation with me Naruto"

"Okay." Naruto nodded. He wanted to keep this secret too.

"Alright, well I got to go. Don't worry everything will change for the better Naruto." he said turning around to go until,

"O-Okay..Wait! Who are you?"

The man turned around and looked at Naruto with a strange, but warm look in his eyes.

"Naruto who I am doesn't matter. What matters is you _always_ remember who you are." he said with a rare solemn in his voice.

"W-what?" Naruto was taken back by the sincerity in his voice. It almost sounded like he cared.. No, they just met even though he had stalked him. There was no way he could care about Naruto. "Ha ha that's a pretty stupid trick, now tell me" there was a bit of bitterness in voice, but it was overshadowed by the annoyance.

The man smiled once more and said,

"Well okay. I am-"

There was a flash of light and the only thing left were leafs swirling in the wind.

* * *

A/N: I'm done with this chapter finally! Goodness! I was going to upload it last week, but I decided to add that part about Naruto and the man in there. Thanks to all of you who read the last chapter. I appreciate it! Please review they keep me going! Sadly I didn't get reviews for the last chapter but two people favorited it and more people have started reading it, which is more than I could of asked for, so thank you!

Oh and the story is going to be a GaaraxOCxSasuke **AND** Naruhina story. Basically its going to center around the five. I know that's going to be difficult to do, but I'm going to try my hardest to make it work, which way I need your reviews to help me out. I won't reveal the other couples 'till later on. :]

Translation:

era-sōna kuchiwokiku- loudmouth. (big word for loudmouth :P)

Tanoshī ie- Fun House

Chīsana petto- little pet.

**[CONCERNING RAPE SCENE: I warned you. I honestly think it was going to this quit, but it was the right time]**


	5. Chapter 4: New Adventures

a/n: I felt the need to write this and get it out there. ._. Regarding the rape scene in the last chapter, I made it that bad to show you that what she was going through was going to be..horrible. One of the reviews said I made him feel sick, which i'm kind of happy about cuz it means I was able to make you feel something, that my words were able to convey emotions.

* * *

'_Err!..This is all my fault!'_ Katsuo thought as he dashed to the orphanage. He couldn't believe the day he always feared had become reality. All those nights of watching over her had gone to waste now, all because he didn't check on her when he had the chance. He could have saved her! Why didn't he check? Oh right. He knew why. Nothing had ever changed in the orphanage, which caused him to feel nothing was ever going to happen to the girl, but now the universe had proved him wrong by severely punishing him for his ignorance. _'I should of expected the unexpected..I'm a ninja after all'_ he couldn't help berating himself, he deserved it. He had known the girl had something in her that could turn the tables on their enemies, but he let her be treated as another orphan when she wasn't. He put her life and many other lifes in danger, by letting her live a normal lifestyle. If that wasn't bad enough, he had a chance to secure safety for Konoha and potentially the Shinobi world!

He truly was stupidity and ignorance at its finest.

But even if he was absent-minded something didn't add up.

Out of all the kids to kidnap from the orphanage the kidnapper chose her.

Why?

If this was a simple kidnap then they should have taken the nearest child.

According to the report the kidnapper had went to the employees section.

Why would he go so far?

Something wasn't right..Katsuo could feel it in his gut.

"Katsuo," Katsuo turned around to see Miyuki's concerned face. Miyuki had seen how serious and angry he was when they told of the news. She was a bit surprised when she found out herself,so she did expect him to be upset, what kind of person kidnaps an orphan and kills an employee? It was sickening, anyone in their right mind would say so, but she was taken back the amount of killer intent when Katsuo found out. It made her question if the employer was Katsuo's secret lover or something, she knew it was horrible to think like that when something serious was going on but she couldn't help it. She loved him.

"Are you okay? I understand w-what happened w-was h-horrible, b-but w-we a-are ninja," Miyuki had to stop and think about how she was going to say the next part without sounding insensitive or cruel. She was becoming worried and nervous which caused her to sweat and stutter. _'Ugh! Just say it already! He's the most emotionless one of us all! He'll understand what I'm trying to say!' _

Before Miyuki could finish Katsuo spoke,

"I know I'm a ninja and ninjas aren't suppose to let their emotions drive them. But let me ask you something Miyuki," Katsuo closed the distance between them causing Miyuki to blush furiously. "What if one slip up, one minor mistake, lead to the destruction of everything and everyone, how would feel?" Katsuo's eyes were boring into Miyuki's, as if he was peering into her soul. Miyuki felt her face heating up, she was slowly slipping into Katsuo's alluring trance. But something stopped her from completely going in.

His gaze was too strong she had to break away, "I d-don't know..but Katsuo this is a kidnapping! How does that have to do with you? Or the destruction of the world?"

Katsuo broke his gaze, but then glanced at her before walking away, "..Excuse me. I must finish my search" he mumbled, but Miyuki still caught it.

"Katsuo! What's going on?" _'What are you hiding?! What did you do?'_

But Katsuo didn't respond he just kept walking and looking over things, trying to find a clue that could lead to the girl's location When Miyuki was out of hearing range Katsuo quietly whispered to himself,

"Kami..have mercy on us"

* * *

"Oh Kami! Daisuke-sama!" Avaron yelled as she rushed over to the unconscious girl. She had stayed in the corner like a sitting duck while Daisuke brutally raped her. She wanted to scream at him to stop, but she couldn't find her voice. She didn't have the will or courage to speak out, as usual. She just sat there and watched in horror as the evil took place right in front of her. _'I'm so weak...I'm sorry Chīsana petto' _Avaron kneeled down to the girl carefully lifted up her head and put her on her lap. She might not be the best person in the world, but she knew that what had just happened was sick and inhumane, even for Daisuke.

"Why?! Why did you have to be so rough?" Avaron shouted at the man who seemed to very pleased with his work. He sucked his teeth at his partner, he didn't have time for her and her complaints.

"Whatever, just patch her up and get going. We need to hurry up and take her to Danzo-sama before he gets all mad and shit" Daisuke said to the girl as left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Avaron looked down at the girl and almost threw up at the sight. She looked horrible. Her face bloody, black eyes, her skin black and blue with bruises._'Oh Kami..why?' _She knew that they could be a little rough sometimes, but this, this was just disgusting and sickening. It made it worse knowing that she couldn't do anything to help the girl. She only knew the basic medical jutsu, just enough to heal minor wounds. But the girl had many broken bones and very serious wounds, that she couldn't do anything about. _'Danzo-sama is going to have my head for this..' _

Avaron sighed. Danzo-sama was definitely going to kill her. Daisuke-sama was more of a master to her than a partner so when something usually goes wrong on a mission she would take the blame for it since Daisuke was too afraid of Danzo to stand up to him. _'But he isn't afraid to beat and rape a innocent girl!' _On top of that Danzo seemed to be in a more worse mood than usual and Avaron always seemed to walking on thin ice with him. One mistake and she would surely be dead.

_'You've done it now Daisuke! We are so dead!'_

Avaron was too lost in her thoughts to feel Harumi move, but she did notice when she started coughing.

"...Oww! _cough cough_..I-It h-hurts so bad! W-why? M-Mieko-chan..oww" Harumi whimpered. Avaron looked and saw the girl stirring and crying in her lap. Did she think she was this Mieko-chan? For some reason this seemed to break Avaron's heart even more. She usually just let thinks happen and stay in the dark, as usual. She knew she was a horrible person and there was no changing that, but she never witnessed this before, she couldn't handle it! It was too much not to look at the girl and wonder if it was you or someone you loved. Avaron shook her head of her previous thoughts, what would Danzo-sama think if he saw her acting like this?_ 'Ugh..I'm getting soft' _

The dark side of Avaron seemed to return as she didn't answer the girl. She became more concerned for herself and started worrying about herself rather than the health of the girl in her arms. "P-please Mieko-chan.._cough cough_..it h-hurts s-so bad!" Harumi cried, she grabbed Avaron's wrist and held on for dear life, that seemed to give her comfort from the person she thought was Mieko.

"Shh..Let me heal you" Avaron said calmly. On the outside she tried to handle the situation the best she could, but on the inside she was a bundle of emotions ready to explode. As she said that Harumi seemed to give her what looked like a smile, "You're t-the b-best Mieko-chan..cough cough..a-always t-there f-f-for me..I-I'm s-sorry.."

That seemed to pique Avaron's curiosity as she now wanted to know what the girl was sorry for. This also made Avaron mad, because she was becoming soft and now she was actually starting to care.

"Sorry for what?" Avaron asked, hoping the girl had enough strength to answer.

".._cough cough_..for not keeping m-my...ugh..p-promise..I-I failed y-you..ouch..ugh" Harumi answered slowly and painfully. Avaron listened as she gently put Harumi on the floor and began channeling chakra into her hands, which came off as a blue-ish color. She placed her hands on Harumi's wounds and began to heal as best she could.

"What promise?" Avaron asked. _'Why do I care, it's not going to change anything, but still..'_

"Y-you t-told..m-me..n-not t-to let a-anyone d-down there r-remember? B-but he d-did...I-I f-feel s-so d-dirty..I'm s-sorry you h-had t-to know a dirty p-p-person l-like me"

Avaron had nothing left to say to Harumi, practically due to the fact that she couldn't think of anything to say and the other reason was she felt so bad for the girl. She had never pitied a victim of Danzo, but for some reason this girl just came and broke her heart. It was like everything that happened to the girl had happened to her. All the pain the girl held was now stabbing her at the heart. _'Is this guilt?..I hate it!' _Avaron tried to close her eyes so she couldn't look at the girl to try and make the feeling go away, but she was unsuccessful. _'Ugh! I didn't do anything to her! I'm fucking healing her..so I'm fine, right?' _

She knew she wasn't fine. She knew she was going to burn in hell with Danzo.

'_I don't care. I'm better off doing this than being a fucking whore.' _She closed her eyes and let the guilt flow out as she concentrated on healing the girl and getting her ready to meet her unholy fate. Avaron was able to heal some of the bruises on Harumi and get her eyes to look less..black. Avaron attempted to heal some of her bones, but that only brought more pain to the girl and Avaron decided it was useless. She was also able to bring Harumi back to reality and get her to stop mistaking her for Mieko.

She was now putting makeup on Harumi to try and cover up her bruises and scars. She prayed that Danzo didn't ask any questions about the treatment Harumi received prior to the meeting. It would make her life so much easier if he didn't. Avaron finished with the makeup and began putting Harumi in more presentable clothes. She combed through the tangles of her hair and wiped off any dry blood she missed.

"There. You're all done" Avaron said smiling at her work. Harumi still looked terrible, but much better than before. Her arm was still lifeless and limp and she looked like she had died, but that was expected of Danzo's victims. Harumi just gave Avaron an unreadable look, it was full of hate yet gratefulness. As if she was actually happy with what Avaron did. Avaron just shrugged it off, she could care less of what the girl thought of her, she was just here to do her job. With her usual perkiness she gave Harumi a small smile.

"Good luck my Chīsana petto"

* * *

Danzo was never a patient man.

That's why when Daisuke came and told that the girl would be a few more minutes he almost threw his walking stick at him. He had specifically told him that the girl should be ready by the time he got back from the council meeting and that there should be no delay.

He had waited for a good ten minutes now.

Danzo was at the end of his rope, if the girl didn't show up soon then someone was going to die. Now Danzo usually isn't this on edge, but something very important happened at the council meeting that made him look both ways.

_-Flashback-_

_The council meeting had gone off like it usually did, talking about the recent events in the village and alliances with the other Great Shinobi Nations. Near the end of the meeting the Hokage had brought up a topic that made Danzo's blood run cold._

_"There have been disappearances in the village"_

_"What? Whose disappearing?" a civilian council member asked in worry._

_"Mostly children. Civilians mainly." Hiruzen told them. Danzo tensed, not visibly though, he remained impassive as ever. _

_The council members were silent as they listened to the information Hiruzen gave them. Danzo could only boil in rage inside at thought of his recruiters getting sloppy and leaving any evidence behind. 'Fucking idiots..'_

_"There isn't that many disappearing but it's enough to get my attention" Hiruzen said drawing Danzo out of his thoughts._

_"How many?" someone asked._

_"Three"_

_There was momentary silence 'till.._

_"Three?!" a council member cackled, most people started laughing as they thought it was a joke. It wasn't that they didn't care for their fellow villagers, it's just that this was a ninja village and there were always going to be problems. Just because three people went missing didn't mean it was the next catastrophic tragedy._

_Danzo looked around and saw many civilian council members laughing, none of them really knowing how dangerous a number like three could be. He could also see Hiruzen fuming from the lack of respect in the council room. Danzo thought this was a good opportunity to clear any suspicions that might surround him. If the Hokage thought he was on his side, then it would be easier to avoid accusations and persecution. But it was always a two-way street, if he got the council members to shut up and take it seriously then he might be discovered, but if he stayed quiet then Hiruzen would look at everyone with suspicion, namely him. He chose the latter._

_"This is not a joke. You all don't know how dangerous this could be! You all don't live a ninja lifestyle so you will never know the constant danger this village is in! To you, oh it's just three people, but to us it's a comrade, a friend. Meaning this discussion and topic should be handled with much more respect!" Danzo's voice boomed with authority and commanded respect with every word spoken. Hiruzen looked a Danzo with a suspicion, but gave the old war hawk a nod of appreciation as he went on with his reports. Danzo seethed in seat, one of his recruiters was going to suffer today._

_He would make sure of it._

_-End of Flashback-_

Danzo gripped his walking stick tighter at the thought of being discovered. He had worked too hard to be discovered. Everything he did was the good of Konoha, and to him the end justifies the means. So if a few lifes needed to be sacrificed for the greater good, then so be it. Danzo tried to clear his thoughts and calm down, but he couldn't. He could only feel his anger rising at thought of one of his recruiters making a mistake and getting them caught. Danzo clenched his teeth as he only seemed to get angrier with each passing moment. Finally after 20 minutes Avaron and Daisuke showed up with the girl.

Danzo eyes widened a bit at the sight of the girl. She was wearing a baggy shirt and loose-fitting trousers, her hair was neatly combed and her skin looked sickly, with faint bruises. Her eyes were downcast and it seemed like all the life was sucked out of her. Her arms laid limp, one more limp than the other, at her side as she stood beside Avaron and Daisuke. To say the girl looked like hell was an understatement.

She looked worse than hell.

That did it.

That push Danzo over the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!" Danzo yelled at his two servants. His voice was filled with unbreakable anger which caused Daisuke to flinch and Avaron to cringe. Harumi just looked at Danzo with lifeless eyes, everything hurt too much to show emotion. Daisuke and Avaron quickly got on their knees and bowed, dragging Harumi with them, which caused her to hiss pain. Danzo was seething now. He had specifically asked for the girl to be taken and looked over for anything unusual and then to be brought to him for a meeting. Not once did he tell them to touch her, in fact it was quite the opposite. He told them not to hurt her just in case she wasn't what he thought she was! But now it was too late. The damage was done. If this girl wasn't the key to his plans then all three of them were going to die, and Danzo was going to make it real clear this time.

"D-Danzo-dono, please understand D-Daisuke was just having fun" Avaron stammered. Danzo eyebrows furrowed in frustration and anger. Daisuke shot her a glare for ratting him out. Avaron just smiled smugly._ 'If I'm going down I'm taking you with me you asshole' _

"What do you mean fun?" Danzo whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"Ask Daisuke-sama" Avaron said innocently. Danzo's eyebrows raised at that. It was usually Avaron that messed up, but now it seemed that roles had switched and Daisuke was the pain in the ass now.

"Daisuke?" Danzo said wanted to hear it from him

"I-I..I was just putting the girl in her place Danzo-sama" Daisuke said with a scared look on his face. He was mentally kicking himself for looking so weak, but he couldn't help it. Danzo scared the shit out of him.

"I should you put you in your place you fool!" Danzo shouted causing Avaron to flinch, but smile when she realized the words weren't direct at her. _'What goes around comes around..karma's a bitch ain't Daisuke?'_

"I apologize Danzo-sama"

"I don't want your apologizes fool! What did you do to the girl?"

Daisuke looked at the girl and then to Danzo. He was literally shaking with fear at the thought of angering Danzo anymore. Danzo was growing impatient, he needed to answer now. "I..I-I..I raped her and broke her arm Danzo-sama please forgive me"

He broke her arm. He broke her arm. Those words kept playing into his mind. He broke her arm. Danzo wanted to be killed on the spot. How could that incompetent baboon do something so stupid, idiotic and rash?! Say she wasn't who she thought they were then what would they do with her? He couldn't send her out like this then people would know something was up, but worse say she was who they thought she was then how could she perform jutsus? It could take months maybe years for her arm to start working properly again and Danzo was not going to wait that long. _'I kill you Daisuke'_

"You idiot. I should have your head for this" Danzo snarled at the frightened man

"I apologiz-" before he could finish Danzo yelled at him to shut up. He didn't want to hear his useless apologizes. Danzo needed to think quick. This girl was now rendered useless to him thanks to Daisuke and now she couldn't send he back without raising suspicion and there was no point in testing her if she wasn't going to be of any use for awhile, he had no use for handicaps. Great now what was he going to do? _'Dammit! Where I'm going to get another weapon from?!..wait a minute..maybe I need a demon more than a weapon..'_

The wheels in Danzo's sick mind started turning as he came up with a new and approved plan. He smiled wickedly as he pictured it in his mind. This one was perfect. With this one there was no throwing caution to the wind and praying for the best. With this plan he was certain everything would work out. All he needed to do was get this girl out of his hair and capture a certain demon. Which wouldn't be as heard as you would think.

"Take her from my sight and send her to the Red Light District under Gorou. After this be ready to receive punishment for your incompetence. Dismissed" Danzo said waving his hands at his servants sending them away. They picked themselves off the floor and bowed their heads and left Danzo to his scheming.

Danzo gave the plan one more thought and nodded It was perfect. He could send the girl to Red Light District and break her mind and body like he intended to then keep her there as a fall back as he went after the main prize.

The nine-tailed fox.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto laid on his couch head staring up at the ceiling as he thought about the answer he was suppose to give the man tonight. The past two days he had been thinking about the offer non-stop. He would usually list the pros and cons and the pros always out weighed the cons, but today he didn't feel like looking at the results. He hated seeing that he had more to gain in leaving the village then staying in it. This was his home, he wanted to be proud of it and able to learn from it, not run. It made him wonder why he even called Konoha his home if he had more to gain from leaving it.

_'Maybe Konoha isn't my home..maybe I belong somewhere else and I'm just staying here..'_

Naruto shook the crazy thought from his head, if one of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations didn't want him then why would the others? It made his heart hurt thinking about how unwanted and unloved he was. Sometimes he wished he could just die to make the pain stop and then other times he wished for someone to come and proclaim their love for him. But Naruto knew that was wishful thinking, no one loved him. Not even the old man. He made it very clear by not visiting after the incident, which made Naruto hate himself even more for driving someone who could come to care for him away.

"Ugh. Maybe I should go." Naruto thought out loud. What was keeping him here anyways? Just because it was home, didn't mean he had to stay here forever. He could venture out and learn what they would never teach him and if the man wasn't what he said to be then so be it. He would die and finally rid the world of a burden, a curse, a monster,

Of him.

He closed his eyes and let a few tears trickle down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes and forced himself to stop crying and look on the bright side, he would be learning a bunch of new jutsus and be that much closer to becoming Hokage. At the thought of being Hokage, Naruto gave a small smile.

"I guess I've got my answer"

* * *

"You fucking bitch!"

"Don't call me that! You rat me out all the time! It's time I evened the score!"

"It's not my fault you're a weak little whore whose family didn't give a shit about her"

"Take that back you asshole!"

"Make me you damn bitch!"

Harumi walked behind them a bit as she listened to them argue. After Danzo dismissed them Avaron put her arm in a blue sling and told they were going on a trip. Harumi didn't argue as they dragged her out to the middle of nowhere and told her to walk. They had walked for two days straight and had only stopped for essentials. She knew they were going to the Red Light District, whatever that was and wouldn't stop 'till they got there. Harumi hadn't put up a fight the whole way there and didn't try to escape once, she knew there wasn't a point. She had no idea where she was and couldn't run away if she wanted to. And if she did there would be no one to help her, no one would notice she was gone. No one to look for her, so what was the point if she was just going to run back into a life full of pain.

A life she has always known.

Harumi looked down as she let a few tears knowing her life was just going to be full of pain, a pain she could never escape. _'Won't someone..anyone come and save me?' _She was too weak to help herself and no one cared for the lowly orphan. So there was no one who would ever save her, there was no hope. There, however was one person who would ever care for her. But she was ripped away from her right in front of her eyes, leaving her scarred for life. Leaving a hole in her heart the would never close. Her heart would always be broken.

"Hey we are here!" Daisuke voice called out to Harumi. Harumi looked up to see a large building and secluded area from the village they were. The building was fairly big and there seemed to be a lot people there. Harumi saw a couple of women in very revealing clothing walk around. There was also a bunch of a men hanging around staring hungrily at the women that would walk around with bad makeup applied to their face and their next nothing attire. The aroma of cheap perfume and alcohol attacked her senses as she inched closer with Daisuke and Avaron in front of her. Even though she hated both them she clung to Avaron in fear as the walked to the building. As they got closer they could smell smoke and hear hollering and shouting as music blasted in the background.

Everything seemed to become darker as they walked into the building. As soon as they did Harumi wanted to turn and run back to her other tortured life. Women were walking around naked or in their underwear and the music was way too loud. Men were staring at the women as if they were a piece of meat and they seemed to be doing the same to Harumi. They tried to grab her but Daisuke would send them a warning glare, telling them that she was off limits and they would reluctantly listen.

Harumi clung onto Avaron tighter who didn't seem to mind. Then everything went red. And she could hear a woman speak in a seductive, lust-filled voice. "Welcome to the Red Light District. The night sky is out. It's time to get down and dirty. Be rough and have fun" Harumi didn't like the sound of that, but the people in the building did as there seemed to be more men and women than before. It got crowded and Harumi forced her self to keep holding on to Avaron. She closed her eyes as she followed Avaron's trail. She could feel many passing men caress her skin or grope her in inappropriate places. Harumi wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so bad. But she couldn't, she wouldn't.

After awhile they seemed to have stopped walking and were now in a place that had no loud music or naked woman walking around. _'Where are we..are we finally out?'_ Harumi prayed they had let the place, she never wanted to go there again. It was just too much, too overwhelming. Harumi opened her eyes and saw they were in an office. There were a few men standing around the perimeter of the room in a guard stance. Harumi peeked behind Avaron to see a scrawny man with a crooked smiling on his face. He had very dark skin and his face was adorned with many scars. His green eyes were staring directly at her, which made her hide behind Avaron once more. His black hair was gelled back and had a cigar in his mouth and was dressed in a fine black suit.

_'Wow. He's rich!' _Harumi shamelessly thought as she hid.

"Ava-chan!" the man said in a scratchy voice, Harumi already knew she wouldn't like this man. "Long time no see. Ya finally coming back? This place been kind of dull without ya babe."

Avaron gave him a playful smirk, "Ha. You wish. No, that's not the case. I got some fresh meat for ya"

The man's eyebrows shot up in interest. "Oh really? Well let me see her"

Avaron grabbed Harumi from behind her and threw in front of the man. Harumi stumbled a bit and almost fell flat on her face, much to the amusement of the man.

"Shes cute, I'll give ya that" the man chuckled. Harumi felt her cheeks burn as everyone seemed to look at her now. The man seemed to sense her discomfort and saved as he began to speak, "But ya know I don't do cute. Sorry no thanks now scurry off"

Daisuke rolled his eyes at the man, then spoke, "Gorou-san this a personal request from Danzo-sama"

"That old geezer?! I don't give a fuck! Now go!" Gorou shouted at him. He was about to call his guards to kick them out, but then Avaron stepped in.

"He thought this might happened so he's offered a deal"

Gorou seemed interested in what Avaron was talking about and wanted to know more. Hopefully it would involve his favorite thing besides sex. "What kinda deal?"

"He will give a two thousand ryo a month if you take this girl" Avaron knew the man only cared for two things, sex and money. He was horny greedy bastard, the kind women couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Hmm..seems a little cheap to me." Gorou said with mock frown.

"I'll ask if he can add more, but don't count on it" Avaron said with a grin at his disappointment.

"Hmm okay what are the terms?"

"You keep her for about four years"

"Four fucking years?!" Gorou shouted in mild shock. What the hell was he going to do with a kid for four years?

"Yes. But there is an upside to it. The amount of money you will get from this deal will increase with each year" Avaron knew she struck home at the sound of more money.

Gorou seemed to calm down a bit as he asked, "How much a year?"

"About two thousand ryo." Daisuke answered.

"Hmm..that's tempting. I can do what I want with her right?" Gorou asked, his voice had a little anticipation in it.

Avaron shrugged her shoulders and answered "Yes. Danzo-sama doesn't care. She just wants her alive. Do whatever your heart desires" At the last part Avaron shot the man a wicked smile, who returned it ten-fold scaring the living daylights out of Harumi. _'Evil..'_ Harumi thought as she looked away.

The man shot up from his seat and walked up to Avaron with a twisted grin on his face. "Alright! I like the way you talk Ava-chan! You know I only accepted this offer cause you were the one to deliver it, sweetheart" He began to caress cheek as the smell of smoke and alcohol hit Avaron, who seemed to enjoy it.

"Well aren't you a smooth talker?" Avaron teased.

"Haha, that I am, that I am. Now let's get this girl so we can start seeing the cash flow in!" Gorou said chuckling.

_'I can't believe it.. I kinda miss this place..well it's in the past now time to head out into the future'_ Avaron as she looked at Gorou and the office. It brought back memories of her time to the Red Light District. But now wasn't the time for memories, her and Daisuke had to return to Danzo as quick as possible.

Avaron gave a slight bow to Gorou and turned around as she began to exit, Daisuke following her lead. "Thank you Gorou-san, we will be on our way now."

"Remember four years!" Gorou called out to her as he went over to Harumi.

"Of course goodbye" With that Avaron and Daisuke left the poor girl in the hands of the slimy, dirty, greedy Gorou. Gorou turned around and looked Harumi hungrily. "I'm not really into kids..I like my woman more developed. But maybe you'll be different."

"N-no..Avaron-san please come back! Don't go!" screamed as she ran to the door

"Hey you little slut don't go running from me..you don't know whats out there" Gorou said following her. This girl was going to be a handful if she didn't get disciplined soon.

"I'd rather be there than here!" Harumi fired back

"Really now?" Gorou was taken back by her boldness, _'So she thinks she's tough?..Ha lets see how miss tough lasts out there.'_

"Yes! I just wanna leave!" Harumi shouted.

"Fine go..but you'll be back. Don't worry I'll be more gentle" Gorou said opening the door for her.

Harumi didn't need to be told twice as she ran out of the office without thinking. As soon as she did that she was it with the smell of sex, smoke and alcohol. The club was a bold red color as women and men seemed to touching and groping each other publicly. The music was still blaring and everything seemed to be moving way too fast. Harumi couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. This was too much, too much for her to handle. Without thinking once more she turned left and ran, hoping to find an exit. She held her broken arm so it wouldn't get hit by anything. She ran as fast as she could and dodged many women and men who seemed to be after her. One man was almost successful in snatching her, but she proved to be too quick for him as she increased her speed at the last second.

_'Maybe..maybe I can be my own hero' _Harumi thought as the amount of people seemed to diminish as she ran farther. She kept running the thought of escaping this place fueling her. Adrenaline coursing through her veins and new found hope kept her running, until she bumped into something soft but a bit hard.

"Hey! What was that?" a woman said with a very weird accent. Her words came out very thick and rolled off her tongue smoothly, the way she spoke was strange but alluring and beautiful in a way. Harumi had been running fast and took most of the impact, causing her to fall on her unbroken arm much to her relief.

"A kid? Whats a kid doin' here?" the woman asked as she kneeled down to Harumi's level. Harumi didn't have time hide so she knew she was going to be discovered and harmed in a way, she braced herself for the worst.

_'Oh no..I thought I could do it..I thought I could escape..ugh I'm so weak' _Harumi thought in shame as she waited for the woman to hurt her.

"Hey kid? You okay? Kid!" the woman said while giving her a quick shake. Harumi was confused, wasn't the woman going to hit her or something? Why was she asking if she was okay? Was this a trick? Maybe she was like Daisuke and Avaron, strike when she was least expecting it. Harumi shivered at thought of Daisuke. Ever since Daisuke kidnapped and raped she had a horrible view of almost every adult, save Mieko.

"I-I'm fine." Harumi answered quietly. The woman looked at her once more before helping her get up. Harumi was shocked by her kindness. Why was she helping her?

"That's good to hear. Now what are you doin' here?" the woman said with a small smile. Harumi didn't want to meet her eyes, so she kept her head down, but she did speak to the woman.

"I-I..where am I?" Harumi mumbled loud enough for the woman to hear.

_'Why is she like this?'_ the woman thought as she looked Harumi. She was so scared but guarded. Did she think she was going hurt her or something? Maybe she was shy. "Good question, but answer mine first."

Harumi was silent for a moment, as she thought of what to say. She didn't trust this woman and didn't want to make her suspicious or anything so she had to be careful when speaking. "I wanted to leave."

The woman only nodded her head as she spoke, "Understandable for a kid your age. You're too young to be here. And as for your question, you're in the employee's only section hon'"

Harumi looked up in shocked. That's why it was so vacant here! Only employees were allowed here, that meant she was never close to the exit. She ran for nothing. She should have known not to give herself false hope, she would always be too weak to help herself. She couldn't stop some tears from sliding down her, but luckily the woman didn't catch them. As she cried something dawned on her. If this was the employee's section then that meant.. "Employee's section? You work here?"

The woman threw her head back and laughed, "Isn't obvious?"

Harumi never really got a good look at the woman she was talking to and now that she had mentioned it, it was obvious she worked here. The woman was dressed in high blue pumps and high black waisted shorts, with no shirt on only her black laced bra covering her well endowed chest. Harumi looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. She was a bit embarrassed to see the woman so poorly dressed, but that didn't seem to bother the woman.

"Y-yes..but I was looking for an exit..where is the exit?" Harumi said changing the subject.

The woman was about to point her in the right direction, but something told her to find more about the girl before making any decisions "Hmm, who are you with?"

"What?" Harumi didn't expect her to care about that, she didn't expect her to even ask that.

"I mean you brought you here?" the woman clarified.

"T-they left. They l-left me with a m-man"

"Do you know the man's name?"

Harumi sighed she was so close to getting out of here, but of course she had to ask that.

"Yes, Gorou. B-but what does that have to do with an exit? Please, just tell me where the exit is." Harumi said quickly, hoping she would tell her and forgot who was in charge of her.

The woman looked horrified for a moment before she answered the hopeful girl in front of her. "I-I can't do that. Sorry. I will lead you back to Go-"

"No!" Harumi had surprised herself at shouting at the woman, but she wouldn't, couldn't go back there. "I don't want to go there! I left for a reason! Now please, where is the exit?"

The woman sighed and kneeled down to Harumi once more till they were eye to eye. "Listen kid Gorou is the boss here and I'm not trying to get fired. I'm sorry."

"O-of course!" Harumi whispered in anger. She was so sick of no one wanting to help her. As she traveled here many people saw and knew something wasn't right, but they didn't help. Why? Because they were too scared of what could have happened to them. Cowards! Was everyone here a coward?!

"But I'll let you stay with me 'till Gorou comes lookin' for you" the woman's voice brought Harumi out of her inner rant as she looked at the woman with pure shock, happiness and suspicion. The woman looked saddened by Harumi's reaction, but she hid it very well as she waited for her to answer.

"You w-will? W-will I be safe?" Harumi said, her mouth was agape and her eyes widen. She still couldn't believe the woman wanted to help her. She looked afraid to do anything for minute, but now she wanted to help even if wasn't much. Harumi was happy and grateful, but she couldn't help feel worried and suspicious. She wanted to see if the woman wanted to do something bad to her, she had to know if she would be safe.

"Yes you will with me watching you. C'mon kid..what's your name?" the woman said, grabbing Harumi's hand. Harumi was shocked by the gesture, but felt a weird warmth when she did it. She decided to let it be. Harumi tried her hardest to think of an answer but the only name she could think of was Mieko and she knew that didn't belong to her. Avaron and Daisuke just called her girl and Gorou did the same, so she had no way of knowing her name.

"...I-I can't remember..all I remember is a woman named Mieko and an orphanage." Harumi said looking down, she felt a bit stupid for not knowing her own name, but she couldn't help it. Every time she tried to think of it, it only came up blank in her memories.

"Hmm. Well that's not good. I'll give you a nickname 'kay?"

Harumi wasn't 100% abroad on the idea, but she couldn't think of anything else, so she let the woman have her way. "Okay."

The woman stopped walking and thought for a moment, she then smiled and looked down at Harumi with a happy expression

"How about Kasumi?"

Harumi thought for moment then nodded, she liked the name Kasumi. It meant mist, even though she never seen mist before she thought it had a nice ring to it."O-okay..what's your name?"

"Katsumi! But just call me Kat!" the woman said with a big grin.

Harumi couldn't keep herself for giving a small smile back, Katsumi's smile was contagious. "Alright Kat-san"

Harumi held to the woman's hand as she lead them to a closed off section in the building. Harumi couldn't help but give the woman another small smile, which she returned happily.

Maybe, just maybe things were going to get better.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Konoha...**

It was nighttime now in Konoha and everyone had gone home to rest for the next day. Everyone but one loud, annoying blond. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was once again sitting on the Hokage Monument watching over all Konoha with the past Hokages. He couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging on the monument. It felt like he was supposed to be here, with all the Hokages watching Konoha, keeping her safe.

_'I'm going to be Hokage for sure! Dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought happily. Naruto couldn't stop himself from picturing himself in the Hokage office wearing the Hokage robes, having people bowing to him and cheering him on for the first time. People proclaiming him the strongest ninja ever and calling him the greatest Hokage ever. _'What a dream! I'm going to make it a reality!' _Naruto was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear a rustling behind him, only when he heard a voice call out to him was he able to break away from his thoughts.

"Naruto. It's good to see you again"

Naruto turned around to see the man from two days ago. He was wearing the same cloak, and his face was once again covered from Naruto's eyes. He didn't have the cigarette though.

"Hey! Er..I don't know your name.."

"Well depending on what answer you give me you'll be calling me sensei!" the man said with a cheerful tone.

"Yup! But I'm still kinda worried about that" Naruto confessed. The man looked at him quizzically, even if Naruto thought he didn't care about him, he still wanted to know what was stopping him from coming.

"Why?"

"Well..Konoha is my home..isn't it suppose to teach me?" Naruto said in a depressed tone.

_'Fucking bastards..look at what you did to the kid' _the man thought angrily "Yes it is Naruto, I'm not going to lie." Naruto looked crestfallen at hearing that, but quickly masked with an accepting face. "But, it doesn't mean its right. They are suppose to teach you. But if those fucking idiots don't want to then I'm going to take that position!" the man proudly proclaimed. He wanted this kid to learn hard and train hard and if this village wasn't going to support him then to hell with them! He'll be there to do it!

"Thank you. But don't talk about them like that." Naruto chastised sightly. He was happy the man wanted to be there for him, but he didn't want him bad-mouthing the village either.

"I'm not sorry, but I'll try and stop saying the truth about this place" the man said slightly annoyed.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the man.

The man smirked at Naruto before speaking again, "Alright alright calm down. Now let's get to the point," he stopped and eerie silence flowed between the two. In a serious and grave tone, the man asked, "Naruto what is your answer?"

Naruto looked back at Konoha and gave it a sad smile. He wanted to be there for the village, he wanted to protect it, but how could he if didn't get stronger? Even if he didn't like the idea of leaving the only home he's ever known, he had to do this. It was the only way.

"I accept" Naruto said with a rare solemn in his voice.

"Fuck yeah!" the man yelled the minute Naruto finished answering. " Get ready to train like crazy Naruto! This going to be the craziest shit you've ever done, I mean fuck its going to be crazy. Its going to be the shit!" the man then started jumping around and whooping like madman who was drunk and high.

"Uhh..yeah.."_ 'Weirdo' _Naruto thought as sweat dropped.

"Alright lets head out" the man said after he finished cheering. Naruto perked up at hearing that they were going now. He thought he would have a little time to pack his things and get ready. "I don't have any clothes"

"Fuck that. You'll get some on the way" the man said waving off the idea of needing clothes. He also put up a hand to stop Naruto from complaining that he needed this and that, when all he really needed was himself.

"Naruto grab my hand, I'm bout to get us inside the forest outside of Konoha kay?" the man looked at Naruto for understanding. Naruto looked back at him in curiosity, wondering what jutsu he was going to use to pull that off, but he nodded his head anyways. He grab the man's had and waited for them to be transported.

"Alright! **Wind Style: Genzai no toransu o maku!**" the minute the man said that, Naruto felt a gust of air drag him in to the forest. Even though everything happened in under a second he still felt the wind pushing him to the forest. But he decided to enjoy the weird feeling that came with it, so he shut his eyes and let it happened. The next time he opened his eyes he was in the forest with the man standing next to him.

"Whoa! That was awesome! What jutsu was that?!" Naruto said jumping up and down from excitement.

"Calm the fuck down, damn. It was wind style: wind current transport" the man explained.

"Are you going to teach me it?!" Naruto was getting excited all over again. "Yeah when you're ready for it!" the man replied with a smirk

"What! I'm ready to lea-" Naruto was caught off when the man started walking, completely ignoring him. "Hey where you going?!" Naruto shouted at him. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt, even if the man was still in his sight it felt like he was abandoning him.

"Come on Naruto! We're wasting time! Stop your blabbering and walk!" the man yelled back. Naruto turned around and looked back at Konoha, his home. He closed his eyes and tried to think of some good memories he had there. The only one was when Teuchi gave him first bowl of ramen, which was of course free of charge. Naruto smiled and thanked Konoha for that one memory. He began walking, but then stopped again and gave Konoha one last look.

"Even if you caused me pain, you're still my home. And I'll protect my home with everything I've got. So I'm going to get stronger so I can protect you with everything Konoha! You hear me? I'll get stronger and protect and all the villagers dattebayo!" Naruto stopped, and give another one of his rare solemn looks as he spoke, "Don't worry I'll be back and I'll be stronger dattebayo"

And with that Naruto ran off into the night with the man ahead of him, a new adventure awaiting him and new challenges ahead.

But whatever came in his way he would face it and become stronger from it for he was

Uzumaki Naruto

And he was strong.

* * *

a/n: And off into a new world and new adventures! What awaits are young blonde hero? Only time will tell. And what about Harumi/Kasumi!? I know what you're thinking about the Red Light District, but don't worry all will be explained.

I already talked about the rape scene in my other a/n, but I'll address it again. I wanted it to be bad, that's why I wrote it like that and if you don't like it well then I'm sorry this story isn't for you. I'm not saying there are going to be more rape scene, but there will be violent ones and if you don't want that kinda of stuff then okay fine. This is a M rated story for a reason. [hope I don't sound bitchy] Read a different story if you like fluff and stuff, cause there won't always be that in my story.

Okay rant over.

I know some people aren't big on the OC's neither am I, since most of them are Mary Sues. But this one isn't going to be like that. [that's what they all say :p] But I'll try my hardest to make her different. I was kinda disappointed with this chapter cuz she acted like Hinata a bit, but then again I thought she would act like that in that kind of situation. So yeah. Just remember, the story is about my OC, Gaara & Sasuke, but at times it will Naruto or Hinata or Naruhina centric! So watch out for that. :]

Hmm, anything else?

Nope!

Alright REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They keep the story alive. Oh I'm on spring break so expect two or three more updates this week, depending on much free time I have! Alright bye!

:]


End file.
